


Still Peter Parker (one shots)

by secretsinmyhead



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Gen, High School, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 33,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsinmyhead/pseuds/secretsinmyhead
Summary: A one-shot collection about Peter Parker and his adventures, whether it be with his secret-identity, the Avengers, or even Shuri! Read to find many different scenariosI am taking prompts so comment away :)Also some sad angsty one shots with mentions of torture, don't read if not okay with it, or I'll put a warning and you can skip, stay healthy! <3Updates every Saturday 11PM MST





	1. Still Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> **Some swearing kiddies strap in**

The week had been uneventful, which knowing Peter’s luck, was too good to be true. It was during the last period of the day, science class when the school went off and a lockdown was put into effect.

Naturally, the students joked good-naturedly about it being a drill, but Peter’s spidey-senses said otherwise. Alarms went off in his head as the teacher hushed the class and corralled them into a corner away from the view of the door.

Peter was squished between both Michelle and Ned on the floor when he first felt it. Recently Mr Stark had given him a necklace that would sound if he was ever needed to help out on one of the Avenger’s missions. If he was needed, the necklace would sound at a frequency and level that he could pick up.

This was the first time it has ever gone off.

And might also be the last if he couldn’t get out of the classroom to help.

He nudged Ned and gestured to the chain around his neck, Ned’s eyes widened as he realised what was going on. Using their best friend telepathy (trust him, it’s definitely a thing) that consisted of hand movements, weird looks, and just knowing the person, they had come to the conclusion that they had no idea what the hell to do.

Flash, who had been watching their whole ‘conversation’ snorted and whispered, “What’re you doing Penis?”

The students around Flash shushed him and one guy even mumbled something along the lines of, ‘if I get killed because of these assholes I’m definitely haunting them.’

Michelle, who had been reading her book peacefully until then, glared at Flash then gave him the universal gesture of ‘I’m watching you’ before flipping him off, only to then continue to read.

Peter admired her ability to just read all of her problems away, and just the general ability to give zero fucks.

His necklace grew louder, which made him flinch and cover his ears. Thankfully, his classmates were still unable to hear it, but that only made him look insane.

Ned patted his shoulder before pulling out a pair of earplugs from his pocket. When Peter gave him a questioning look as he put them in,but Ned just shrugged and mouthed, ‘guy in the chair.’

His spidey-senses then went through the roof and he leapt up in front of the class. The teacher was just about to scold him, but then a chunk of the wall exploded and flew backwards, heading straight for the cupboard of chemicals.

Without a second thought, Peter leapt forwards in the way of the wall's path and stopped it in its tracks. He pushed the chunk of brick off of him onto the ground and stared at the proud, indifferent, angry, and awed eyes of his classmates. Bet you can guess which looks belonged to who.

He didn’t have time to think about what he had done though, because soon enough a blast was hurdling itself at him and he had to jump to avoid it, he just so happened to land on the roof.

There goes his cover.

Peter sighed before stripping off his sweater to reveal his Spider-Man suit underneath. He had planned to go on an early patrol once school ended so he put his suit on at lunch so he wouldn’t waste any time later tonight. It was pure good luck (something he wasn’t so used to) that lead to him wearing the suit today.

What more did he have to lose anyway?

“Ned, hop in on the chat and do what you can to get the students out of here,” Peter told his friend as he finished slipping out of his school clothes to reveal the rest of the suit. Ned nodded and took out his Stark pad from his book-bag, the two completely ignoring the questioning looks from their classmates.

Peter slipped on the gloves and eyed the sky outside of the now three-walled classroom, wondering where the bad guy had went. Just then did Ironman show up.

Tony’s mask opened up to reveal his face to Peter’s speechless class and he stared at the kid, “I guess your cover is blown?”

Peter pulled the mask on, “You could say that.”

“Well then get going, I’ve been calling you through the necklace. What’s the point of giving you a device to tell you to get somewhere if you don’t use it?” With that, Tony jetted off.

Peter sighed before nodding thanks to Ned and shooting his web out of the area and swinging away.

Flash gaped the whole time as he watched Spider-Man -no, Peter Parker, fight off a villain with the Avengers. He swung around in the air with Ironman and Falcon, kicked ass with Captain America, Scarlet Witch and Black Widow, and even make jokes with Ant-man and Deadpool (who had both recently joined the team).

When the whole thing was over, and the school was all safely evacuated, thanks to Ned and Michelle, Peter walked over to his class in his usual clothes and ran his hand through his hair anxiously. After a while of everyone just kind-of staring at each other Peter whispered, “Can this maybe be just our little secret?”

The class and teacher exchanged looks before nodding, what could they say anyways, ‘no?’ He knows Tony Stark and the Avengers, he could literally make their lives living hell if he wanted to.

Flash just stood there and looked at Peter, the guy he hated, who in his spare time became the guy Flash dreamt of being. With a big sigh, Flash just rolled his eyes and mumbled a ‘sure whatever’ to Peter, before then calling Spider-Man lame and proclaiming that Spider-Man, in fact, was never his favourite Avenger contrary to what others had said.

Peter just gave them all a slanted grin. Michelle just patted him on the back, “Debate Club is moved to tomorrow, you better not be late,” before walking away.

With a smile on his face Peter stared at his classmates who now had a newfound respect for him, he had thought if they found out that it would be a disaster, that shit would hit the fan. But instead he was given a sense of peace, he now would be able to ask for what the homework was from them without getting questioning looks, and now he would even no longer be bullied by Flash who would then on give nothing but a few glares here and there.

Some good things had happened from his identity being revealed to a hand full of people, and if somehow, it got out to everyone else he had a feeling that he could handle it.

He was Spider-Man for fucks sake, he could handle anything. Even if he had been revealed, he was still the same old Peter Parker.


	2. New Student 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's Spidey-senses keep going on and it all makes sense when his class receives a new student...

Peter sat in school, tapping his pencil on the desk but froze when his spidey senses. It wasn't a bad feeling per say, unlike before, this warning his senses had given him hadn't made him feel scared or alarmed. Instead, it made him feel on edge as if something exciting was going to happen.

Hopefully something good.

Ned poked Peter to get his attention, "You seem so out of it, man. Get it together, we have a science test next period."

MJ, from her spot on Peter's other side with her head stuck in a book, "Tests are a social construct. You shouldn't conform to the school's standards on what is considered good." She flipped the page and continued to read.

"Yeah!" Peter responded, looking for a reason to not do a test. As smart as he was, tests made him sit still and focus on one thing at a time which was hard in general, and his super senses really hated those settings because in the quiet every little movement and tap was almost too loud.

Ned just shook his head at his two friends before, the bell rang then the trio walked to their next class, which they, fortunately, had together. Unfortunately though, Flash had it with them.

Once they sat down the man himself spoke up, "Hey, Penis!" Flash laughed before going on a spiel about how stupid Peter was, which Peter simply blocked out as he went over the science material in his head.

The test itself wasn't that hard, in fact, Peter found it quite easy, which was normal considering he was a literal genius (not that he brags about it though). Halfway through the period, the classroom door banged open and Peter's spidey-senses went off. He looked up quickly and his mouth opened as he saw who was standing there. Shuri. His science pal, Princess Shuri of Wakanda, was standing in his school classroom.

Thank god it was a good surprise this time, thank you universe!

Peter stood up and his chair fell to the ground making all the eyes dart to him. "SHURI!!" Peter exclaimed in excitement, whenever Shuri was around it meant that the two would invent stupid things like lightsabers and levitating cup holders all the while quoting vines. Flash lets out a swear in confusion staring at Peter who was running towards the new student.

Shuri takes one look at Peter and exclaims, "PETER!!" The two meet in the middle of the room and do a complicated handshake that they created a few months ago, that ended with Shuri sweeping her feet under Peter trying to catch him off guard, which then makes Peter jump and kick his leg over Shuri's head. It was all part of the hand-shake and did much more to confuse the students in the science room.

"Shuri! What are you doing here in the prehistoric land that is America?" Peter asked Shuri. She was the princess of a city that was straight out of a science fiction novel, so why would she ever be over here where the wifi drops half the time?

The teacher scrunches her eyebrows together, "What do you mean prehistoric, Peter?"

Peter blushes remembering that his classmates were watching them. Shuri saves her friend, "None of your business, woman." Shuri turns back to her friend, "T'Challa is over here for the next month to do something for the Accords, so I decided that I'd follow him over and spend some time with my favourite American."

Peter smiled and slung an arm over Shuri's shoulders. "Awe, I'm your favourite."

Shuri shoves him, "Oh, shut up. I did bring over some Vibranium for us to do shit with, though."

The teacher interrupts the two, "So do you want to introduce yourself?"

Flash chimes in, "How do you even know Penis Parker?"

Shuri narrows her eyes at Flash before picking up a water bottle and saying, "This bitch empty, YEET!" and she threw it and hit Flash on the head causing some kids to gasp, and others to laugh. Shuri turns to the students, "Now that that's done, I'm Shuri, what's up."

Everyone was very confused looking at the girl standing next to Peter, how did she even know Peter in the first part? And her name, as well as T'Challa, both sound so familiar... Why does it sound so familiar?

Shuri then turns to MJ and beams, "What's up, MJ? How's keeping this fool in line?"

Shuri and MJ had met a few times before, they weren't as close as Shuri and Peter, but they were still friends. MJ came over as Pepper's personal intern while Peter came over as Tony's. The two became fast friends with the common denominator of both Peter and being a woman in a man's world. Let's just say that they've been to many different protests together since they've met.

Shuri sat down on the table MJ was sitting at and Peter slid onto a chair beside them. Ned leaned in from his spot at the three-person table, "Everyone's staring, guys. Also, we're in the middle of a test!"

Shuri leaned in, "Tests are a social construct to judge intelligence on meaningless strands of knowledge."

MJ leaned back and sighed, "Finally someone with a brain."

"Please sit down, Shuri. I'm not sure how you do things wherever you're from, but here we do tests and respect our teachers. Who do you think you are?" The teacher fumed silently, staring at the new student who she had an inkling would give her a lot of trouble.

Shuri stood up on the desk and tapped her beaded bracelet, which then pulled up a hologram of her ID. "I'm Shuri of Wakanda. More specifically, Princess Shuri, I'm literal royalty. And I'm an inventor for the Avenger's tech with Peter. I think the real question here, is who do you think you?"

Shuri then sat back down on the desk watching her new classmate's eyes widen as they placed her name, she was the creator of all the new technology that the school was gaining this year, in fact, she even was the lead scientist with Vibranium, the strongest metal on Earth.

And the fact that she knew Peter and even said that he was an inventor for the Avengers was incomprehensible.

"And I will be going to school here for the next month since my brother, King T'Challa, the Black Panther is currently sorting things out with the Avengers. So, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Shur's eyes sparkled, "this will be a fun few weeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want a part two of this?


	3. Adventures with Shuri 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Shuri

Peter and Shuri were having the time of their lives, Aunt May had let Peter stay at the tower until Shuri left back to Wakanda, but not without threatening Tony with ‘you better watch over my nephew, I don’t care if you’re a billionaire- if anything happens to him in your care, I’ll kill you. Got it?’

Needless to say, Shuri and Peter had built so many genius yet useless things since the visit had started, Tony found various machines laying around his penthouse after the first few hours of the two living with him.That wasn’t to say that he was mad at them though, on the contrary, he was happy that the two geniuses were bouncing ideas off one another and growing as inventors while having fun. If only he had a friend like that as a kid, maybe he would be a happier person than he is today.

Even though Tony didn’t mind the two, that wasn’t to say that the other Avengers were okay with it. Shuri and Peter had a knack of getting into trouble while together, and ‘trouble’ included pranks. When the two teenagers weren’t doing homework or inventing, they were pranking some of the Avengers. They knew better than to go near Natasha though, so it was mostly just at Rhodey, Sam, Scott(who had moved in and even had a room for his daughter ready when it was his turn to take care of her), and even Wanda. The aforementioned Avengers weren’t too innocent themselves, considering they would prank the two back.

Speaking of Wanda, she also was growing closer to Shuri and Peter, and even though she wasn’t too big on inventing, she was a great lab assistant and was happy to warn them when the invention was giving off bad vibes and that it was going to explode if they kept doing what they were doing to the machine.

Even Peter’s spidey senses weren’t strong enough to tell if the product was dangerous until much later of their invention process.

So, all in all, life at Avengers tower while Shuri was there was great, there was never a dull moment, and that even included school.

Shuri was given a lot of respect from the women in the school, all of which aspiring scientists or activists that appreciated Shuri’s political power and intellect, in fact Peter would bet that if Shuri would stay till Prom that she’d be elected as Prom Queen. 

The guys in the school for the most part respected her, well all minus Flash. But Shuri earned his and his friendses respect fast- it might had have something to do with scaring him into respect, and some actions that a princess should never have done and some words that shouldn’t ever be uttered again, but the end process was that Flash even treated Shuri with respect. And to an extent, he also treated Peter with respect, as long as MJ or Shuri wasn’t around. The two woman scared Flash more than he was willing to admit.

Shuri and Peter flew through the classwork together and ended up tinkering with small pieces of vibranium in class, their inventions were so interesting that it sometimes even got the teachers sometimes enthralled into what the two were making just because they were bored.

Sadley, the month had ended and Shuri was getting ready to board a plane with her brother, T’Challa and go back to Wakanda. The four weeks of her visit had resulted in two working lightsabers, portable interactive holograms that sprouted from your arm if you wore this certain tattoo the two had invented, many new weapons for the Avengers, a miniature robotic Iron Man that was completed with sass and “I’m a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist”, and even a new software system for paying for things online that had taken off online- raking in millions of users after just a few days of being launched. The last one was hilarious due to it was created for shits and giggles between the two at four AM.

Shuri stared at her best friend and they did their increasingly complicated handshake, “See you later Spider-boy,” she waved at him as she boarded the high-tech plane with her brother.

“See ya, princess!” Peter called back, knowing that she hated the term ‘princess’ due to it making it sound like she was (and in her words) “a proper lady or a damsel in distress-both of which I’m fucking not.”

Peter smiled to himself as he watched one of his best friends take off to the side of the world. The month had been a blast, and even though she was going to be so far, he knew that it would make no difference to their friendship. In the world of today with Skype and texting, being in a whole different country was barely a problem, he was sure she would even wake him up early just to tell him about her day.

The two young Science buds waved goodbye and before they knew it, Shuri was back in Wakanda and Peter was at school alone.

“How the hell do you know the Princess of Wakanda , Penis Parker?” Flash spoke asked with a confused look on his face.

Peter just shrugged, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”


	4. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of which Peter gets pulled into a tour with information on interning at Stark Industries. While he already has an internship...
> 
> Mr Stark is going to be pissed that he's late for work.

Peter jogged into the tower silently cursing, he was very late- he usually arrived at the tower on Saturdays for his internship (which is _very_ real, thanks for nothing, Flash), around 10 am, but it was now 1 pm and the tower was bustling with people.

He usually got to the tower at 10 because nothing ever takes place until noon, giving him time to walk into the tower with minimum people asking him questions, questions he just couldn’t answer.

But today was different, he woke up late, then the train broke down, and to top it off- he forgot his pass at home and by the time he remembered he was already a block away from the tower.

He would’ve swung to the tower in his suit- but his suit was in the tower for upgrades because the other day he broke a wire and Mr Stark was scared he’d ruin the multi-million dollar suit and demanded for it to be given to him to fix it. There might have also been a bomb strapped to his chest when the wire broke- it was a crazy night filled with Mr Stark being stressed beyond belief. Needless to say, he was very anxious to get his suit back as soon as possible.

His footsteps echoed in his ears as he ran to the metal detectors prepared to talk to Friday and get her to manually let him inside- but was pulled to the side before he could even reach the metal detectors.

A frazzled worker(who was definitely not a Stark Industry employee if her badge of a well-known University was anything to say for it) was holding his arm- and was staring at him as if he was mad. “Are you crazy? You can’t just leave the tour group like that- get back in, or you’ll never have a chance of interning here.”

It was at that moment that Peter remembered he was wearing a sweatshirt of the exact university that the girl’s badge read.

She thought he was one of the students she was in charge of.

Today was just not Peter’s day.

Before he could say anything to tell her that he was, in fact, not one of the students she was in charge of, he was whisked into a tour group of eager looking University students, all holding pamphlets about interning at Stark Industries.

A few kids looked at him strangely and Peter shifted uncomfortably, being around 20 something-year-olds as a fifteen-year-old was slightly intimidating. That was until a kid a couple years older than him walked over to him and gave Peter a small smile, “You seem a bit young to be going to the school...” When the guy saw Peter’s face (one of which was ‘thank god let me leave this group, please’ but seemed to have taken it as one of panic) he responded, “don’t worry- I’m no snitch.”

Today was just not his day.

The tour began and soon Peter found himself being herded around the building by a tour guide who knew nothing about the building, the only true thing she said was that the owner was Tony Stark and that it was almost impossible to get a job here.

A couple of interns and workers who knew Peter as Mr Stark’s intern gave him so inquiring looks, of which he responded with a resigned shrug. He had come to the conclusion that this was his life and he should just wait for the tour to be over to get to work. He was already late- what was one more hour?

-=-

Meanwhile, Tony Stark was up in his penthouse pacing, concerned for the spiderling. He was _never_ late for their work at the tower.

Tony’s heart jolted when Friday spoke up, “It seems Peter has arrived at the tower. But does not seem on his way up to the penthouse.”

His eyebrows ruffled in confusion, if he wasn’t on his way up to their personal labs, then just where was he going? “Friday, pull up all the cameras on the kid- let’s see what he’s up to.”

The camera footage showed Peter rushing in before being swept into a tour group. Tony let out a small chuckle when he watched the kid try and sneak out of the group, before being herded back into the group by a worker with an annoyed look. “Seems the kid’s got himself into a bit of a situation, what do you think, Friday? Shall we go get him out of this one?”

-=-

Peter was getting annoyed, he didn’t need to be here hearing about the Stark internship and how to apply when he already had an internship. An internship as Tony Stark’s personal intern nonetheless!

The guy he had met in the lobby (who he learned the name of was also Peter, funny right?) gave him half of his sandwich at lunch and they both sat with the older Peter’s friends. When Peter (Parker that is) was asked what his age is, he told the table with a blush, “fifteen…”

They all laughed and a couple of the girls at the table cooed at how young and cute he was before ruffling his hair like he was a little brother. “How’d you even get into this tour?”

Peter gave a small shrug and took a bite of the sandwich, “long story.”

“Wanted to get an internship here, huh? Well, we’re warning you that it’s really hard to get into, kid.” one of the adults at the table informed Peter.

With a mischievous smile, Peter responded, “I’m almost sure I’m guaranteed a position.”

The others just laughed goodnaturedly, “What a cocky little bastard! Well, you do you, kid.” With that, lunch was over and the group was walking behind the university worker once again.

Peter’s eyes felt heavy as boredom set in as they walked through the office spaces, he really wished he had spoken up about not being in the school- he could’ve done so much more with his time that he had spent walking around the lower level floors.

Suddenly the room went unnaturally quiet, so quiet that Peter’s eyes jolted open in alarm- his spidey senses weren’t going off, but when people all of a sudden went dead quiet something important was usually happening.

To the room’s amazement, the one and only Tony Stark was walking into the room in a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Floor 32 literally never saw their boss, as he was usually too busy tinkering around on the more important floors above them. So to say they were just surprised to see him walking through the floor at all was a monumental understatement.

Then, to the tour group’s shock, he walked right up to them. Some students puffed out their chests and rummaged through their bags to find their resumes, hoping to show how much of an asset they’d be to the company. But Tony paid no mind to the adults and instead walked up to the fifteen-year-old kid who was grimacing slightly. “H-hi Mr Stark, sorry I’m late for work. I got carried away with other matters.”

Everyone dramatically gasped at the word ‘work’, especially the people who sat with Peter at lunch, knowing his true age.

Tony Stark didn’t react to any of the people’s reactions, instead gave Peter a stern Dad Look™ before grinning and letting out a laugh, “How do you keep ending up in these situations, Pete? It’s crazy how much the universe targets you for awkward and idiotic situations!”

Peter just blushed and walked over to his mentor, “I really don’t try to get into these things- they just find me!” He talked with his hands, throwing in some extravagant motions to try and get the point across, that he didn’t usually go out looking for these unorthodox situations!

As the two walked away from the tour group and towards the elevator, the other Peter spoke up, too curious not to ask, “Wait what’s your position here?”

Mr Stark gave the guy his award-winning smile, “Why, this kid genius here is my personal intern and future heir to the company.”

The group kind of froze, and Peter did as well, he ever asked Mr Stark, “When did I become the heir to Stark Industries? I know I don’t always listen- but I swear that we never talked about this.”

“I was actually going to tell you this morning, but you were late-”

The two disappeared into the elevator and the whole floor was, well floored.

Who knew that a simple tour would lead to meeting Tony Stark as well as the heir to Stark Industries? Because the students sure didn’t, and neither did the poor worker who was leading the tour- did she really just drag Stark’s kid along on the tour filled with mostly made up facts?

Today was a horrible day, she decided before clearing her throat awkwardly and continuing the tour. A terribly horrible day.


	5. Upside Down

It had been a long day for Peter, a day full of tests and Flash just being an asshole in general. By the time school had ended, Peter was basically asleep as he walked. He was so stressed due to school and patrolling as Spider-Man, it felt as if his whole life was being flipped upside down, he couldn’t quite tell which way was up or down. Stress does that sometimes, makes the world spin. After the long ride towards Stark tower with Happy driving, he ended up in the penthouse suite where he lives now due to May having passed away a few months prior.

Peter slipped into his room, where everything was basically on the ceiling. The bed was planted on the roof due to a new web formula. He also had his desk and wardrobe all on the roof of the room, something about his spider senses made it so that he couldn’t sleep on the floor for some reason, something about being too open for attacks from prey or something, it seemed his body just wanted to be elevated off the ground when he slept. Maybe it was just the spider inside of him that wanted to hang from something when he slept? Who knew?

He actually first had the furniture on the floor originally, but after a week or two of continuously waking up on the roof, Peter ended up just moving everything up there. Peter jumped up and laid in his webbed bed (more like a hammock if he was honest) and was able to sleep for a few hours.

His eyes widened as he startled awake due to Mr Stark calling him out for dinner. Peter quietly walked towards the main room, still half asleep, not even taking the whole lights on the ‘floor’ as weird, in fact, he took it in stride, accepting it as his new reality.

Peter yawned, his eyes basically closed as he walked into the kitchen, he gave the Avengers who were there for dinner quite a surprise, seeing a kid walking on the roof into the room as if he did it every day.

The Avengers knew that Peter was Spider-Man, but they haven't actually seen his abilities without Spider-Man’s mask on. To be honest, most of them thought that the ability to stick to walls and roofs had come from the suit he wore. So to see Peter in person, just walking on the roof with bare feet, was quite the scare.

“Peter!” Mr Stark called, startling the young spider out of his sleepy trance. He jumped in shock, as you do when being yelled at, and ended up landing on the floor, head first.

His spider senses only worked when he was in danger or something, and it was quite embarrassing for him to land on his head.

“Oh my god, I thought that was the floor,” was all Peter said as he laid there on the ground. After staring into the distance for a second longer, questioning his existence, and what he had to have done to get here, before standing up and walking to the table. “Sorry about that, we’re all good now.”

The only person who wasn’t shook was Tony Stark, he only sat there, shaking his head lightly. The first person to shake out of the shock was Captain America, who simply voiced his confusion with a statement that the rest of the Avengers were thinking, “ _What the fuck?_ ”

Peter just shrugged as he basically inhaled a whole pizza, and in the usual gen Z fashion he responded, “Sorry everyone, it kind of happens every now and then, it just be like that, you know?”

Wanda, who is the other teenager in the tower, as well as Vision, the embodiment of the internet, both nodded, “Yea.”

That just made the rest of the Avengers a little more confused, but it soon wore off and they all were having a nice family dinner.

Peter felt the weight of the busy day slowly melt off of him, here sitting here with his new family, made him realise that no matter how upside down things were, everything would be fine in the end. Just fine.


	6. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad stuff
> 
> I read this troupe in another book, and had to write my own version of it, but damn am I sad now
> 
> **Trigger warning! Some mention of torture b safe okay**

Peter had been missing for months, three months to be exact. Ned, Aunt May, Tony, they were all worried and constantly searching for him, out of their minds with worry. Tony knew that the kid could handle himself, but the thing was that he had found Peter’s suit in the kid’s backpack, which was in his locker. All of Peter’s stuff was still in place, no bag was taken so he couldn’t have run away, it was almost as if he had up and vanished. The Avengers all searched for their youngest member, but every lead ended up being a dead end upon a dead end.

After three torturous months, Peter showed up at the doorstep of the Avengers tower, his face streaked with tears, and his hands covered in dried blood. Mr Stark freaked out and brought the kid to the penthouse, and they talked over what had happened. Tony had hoped Peter had just needed time away from being Spider-Man. The truth was much worse.

He was kidnapped by what remained of Hydra and was tortured for information. The young hero held out and remained strong, and after three months, he was able to gain his strength and formulate a plan, no one was coming for him, it was up to him. Peter managed to escape and used his genius IQ to build a bomb to blow up the Hydra base. Least to say, he felt quite badass in the moment.

The backlash of it all was the scars, his fifteen-year-old body was littered with scars of every kind, not to mention the mental scars he had been subjected to. Peter hated looking at the scars, each time he saw them he could feel them, as if they were being etched into his skin again. As if he was back in the room, strapped to a chair, being tortured for information that he didn’t have. And even if he did have it, he wouldn’t have told. Snitches get stitches, and besides, he was too loyal to ever turn his back on his mentor and father-figure that was Tony Stark.

And so, here Peter stood, after taking a month to heal in the Avengers compound (which only allowed his healing to close the scars, not get rid of them entirely), he stood in gym class hating his Parker Luck.

He swore it was as if the world had it out for him, how else could he have this rotten of luck?

Out of all the activities in gym class that he could’ve possibly had, out of all the different sports, today, as his first day back, he had swimming as the gym activity.

“Dammit,” he thought, he should have taken the note from May that excused him from gym class. But noooo- he had to say that he was all healed and didn’t need to be babied.

Oh, how he wished he had asked to be babied.

Ned gave him a panicked look when the teacher told everyone to get changed, Ned knew about his scars. Ned knew how much he hated them.

In the end, Peter changed into swim shorts in a bathroom stall instead of being in the open changerooms, and also slipped on his gym shirt over top. “People swim with shirts all the time, I’m not being suspicious,” he mumbled under his breath to himself.

When he got out of the stall, Flash spoke up, “Oh is wittle Parker in a shirt for swimming? What’s the matter, Penis? Scared of something? Did you get tan on your four-month vacation, you slacker? You missed the majority of the debate meets, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re kicked off the team…”

Peter tried to ignore him, but it stung a little that everyone thought he was on vacation when in reality he was in the deepest depths of hell. Not to mention, he really loved being a part of the debate team, and with MJ as the leader, he looked forward to the meets every week. Or at least he used to. Flash made a good point, he missed a good part of the season, he probably wasn’t even on the team anymore.

A frown marred his face before Ned came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can get a fever or something, call May, I’m sure she’d allow you to get out of class. Or get Mr Stark to call you as an emergency through the internship, something in the lab that you need to attend to.”

Peter shrugged and watched as the rest of the guys filtered out of the change room, “It’ll be fine as long as I have my shirt on. I don’t want to bother May or Mr Stark, anyways, what’s the worst that could happen?”

-=-

He shouldn’t have thrown it out in the universe. Things got worse.

Swim class wasn’t the usually isolated laps, instead, it was games as a team, everyone was constantly looking at one another in a chance to get the ball that was being thrown around. Which was even worse for Peter, being missing for four months leads to rumours, many ridiculous, to sprout in your disappearance.

“I heard he was off in the Bahamas filming an action movie.”

“Well, I heard that he was off working for SHIELD and helping hack some international terrorists.”

“Parker? In the CIA? Impossible! I heard that he was missing because he was moving up in the world by sucking-”

Peter tuned out. He didn’t want to hear what he was allegedly doing.

Gym class was almost over, and Peter thought he might actually make it out of the class unscathed.

Boy was he wrong.

His spider senses blew up, but it wasn't usually too reliable, Peter thought it was probably something small like tripping over something in the water, or being hit in the head by the ball, but in reality, it was Flash plunging him under water.

Not cool.

When he resurfaced, everyone was gasping and giving Peter nervous looks. When Peter gave a confused and scared look to Ned, Ned simply gestured to Peter’s shirt. Peter’s eyes widened as he noticed that his shirt in the water, had somehow crumpled up and was showing off the bottom half of his scar littered torso.

Quickly, he put his shirt back into position before moving to get out of the pool and get the heck away from his class. But Flash piped up, and grabbed Peter’s arm, “How the hell did you get those, Parker? Trying to look all cool and mysterious huh?”

The rest of the class was dead quiet.

Their gym teacher put his hand on Peter’s shoulder lightly and whispered, “how’d you get those scars, Peter?”

Peter’s eyes watered as he stared at his class, all repeating the same question, how did he get those scars.

He had a cover story, a kidnapping by a no-name weirdo, which wasn’t entirely false considering he was, in fact, kidnapped and tortured by Hydra, who was made up of weirdos.

His throat cleared and Peter spoke quietly, but the whole room heard, “I was missing for the past four months because I was kidnapped. I was held by some guy for three months, I spent it chained to a wall and tortured for the guy’s personal enjoyment. I spent the last month healing.” Peter shook off the shocked teacher’s hand off of his shoulder, “now please excuse me, but I’m leaving now.”

Peter got out of the pool of still teenagers, Ned following close behind. The two friends walked into the change room and sat on one of the benches. Peter’s eyes watered, “what am I going to do now? They’re all going to look at me differently.”

Ned simply shrugged and put his arm around his best friends shoulders, “I guess all you can do is keep your head up, keep going. You’ve been through worse, what're a few classmates talking about you, when you save the city like every week?”

Peter looked at the roof before taking off the sopping wet shirt, facing his demons in the form of the scars, now burning in his memory.

“You’re right, Ned. What're a few people talking in the scheme of my already insane life?”

With a smile, Ned cheered, “That’s the spirit! Now we should get dressed before everyone comes stampeding in here. We still have one more class to die in before we’re home free.”

“One more class before we’re home free,” Peter repeated half-heartedly. He’d never be home free again. Never again due to the brand over his heart, ‘PROPERTY OF HYDRA’ it read in big angry letters. He was just glad the class hadn’t seen the branding, but nevertheless, he’d never be home free again, not while Hydra still lived in his mind.

Not while he was marked as one of their own.


	7. A Hydra Filled Vacation 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt given, be ready to b sad.
> 
> **Trigger warning! Also mentions torture, be safe and stay healthy, my dudes**

Peter was having a bad summer vacation. It started with Aunt May dropping him off at her distant cousin because she was going to be too busy to take care of him, and then ended with being kidnapped by said, distant cousin, because they were an evil piece of shit.

He had spent two months- let him reiterate- _two months_ , trapped in the basement of what he had learned was called Hydra. Peter had heard of Hydra from his uncles Steve and Bucky, and he knew they were bad news, so being kidnapped by them was just a cherry on top of an already bad start to the summer.

To top it all off, since they had caught Peter in his civilian self, without his mask, he couldn’t really do any spidey skills because then they’d know who he is, and who he loved. And nothing was worth getting the ones he called family and friends hurt because he couldn’t handle a bit of pain from some mediocre bad guys.

Little did Peter know, they were not mediocre.

In fact, they were pretty much veterans at this whole bad guy thing.

So, two months had passed, and Peter spent the entirety of it trapped in the basement of Hydra, due to his aunt’s distant cousin (did that make her his distant aunt?) crazy cult dealings with the group.

When summer was up, all Peter could hear in his head were whisperings of _‘Hail Hydra’_ over and over again, it was hell, to say the least. They played that mantra over and over through a speaker in the room, as well as looping a message about how they were just doing things for the good of humanity.

Peter was a genius. Least to say, he knew right from wrong, and so he knew that Hydra was NOT the good guys.

May opened the door to find Peter sitting in the hall waiting for her, with blank eyes. Without a second thought, May took Peter into the car with a hug and then drove away. “Was she that bad?” Aunt May asked Peter. Maybe it was a bad idea for her to go back to school over the summer, maybe it was a bad idea to leave Peter, who she sees as a son, in the hands of a distant relative whom she hardly knew.

Peter simply nodded in response to the question, before letting out a relieved sigh that he was out of there. He made a promise to himself that he would never tell May about what happened, she’d just blame herself, and Peter knew that May couldn’t live with something as dark as handing over her nephew to torturous lunatics for a few months, not after Uncle Ben, and especially not after knowing that she has to work day and night to keep them both in the apartment.

The drive home passed fast, and before Peter knew it, he was in the Avengers tower catching up with the Avengers. It still all felt pretty surreal that he himself was an Avenger. Well, not a real Avenger, with the weapons and secret dangerous missions, but he did get the title after helping Mr Stark and Dr Strange on the way to fight Thanos _in space_.

Everyone in the tower welcomed him with open arms, which after two months of basic isolation with the exception of the Hydra agents who tortured him, was a bit strange and made him feel uncomfortable… almost distant.

The Avengers didn’t notice, or they simply wrote it off as Peter not ready to go back to school the next week.

School seemed like a strange concept to Peter, which might sound a bit extreme, but it was true. Being surrounded by his friends and laughing at a witty science pun felt like a lifetime ago. Something he couldn’t even imagine anymore.

Peter clenched his fist and tugged on his school sweatshirt to keep his arms covered, and put on a fake smile. Lucky for him, Aunt Natasha was out of town for a SHIELD mission with Uncle Clint, because Peter knew that if she was here, she would have known something was off. Black Widow always knows when something is off.

So, Peter counted his lucky stars that the other Avengers were pretty oblivious and smiled and laughed, everything he used to do. Everything he felt that he would never be able to do again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -=-
> 
> I am so scared for finals, not sure I'm gonna pass but we'll find out soon enough.
> 
> This was a prompt that I will finish hopefully next week, but maybe not because of finals and I want to pass Social Studies 10 Honours... Ahhhh, you'll definitely (and remind me of my word because I can be forgetful) have an update the Saturday/Sunday after January 23.


	8. A Secret Revealing Trip 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **some triggur w tortue again sorry man**

The first day of school was insanely draining for Peter. He _wanted_ to enjoy Ned and MJs company, but everything about the old patterns of his life before his summer from hell, just made him both sad and irrationally angry.

Flash was also there. The majority of the reason he wanted to leave as soon as he could, was due to Flash. Peter had gotten really good at not revealing that he was Spider-Man to anyone, he got really good at playing weak and submissive (which is what helped get him through the summer. If you act as if they’ve already broken you, nothing more will come of it). But, now that he was free from those two months of torturous isolation- he had some time to soul search.

And so coming back to school to be walked all over on by an asshole named Eugene was not making any of this easy. Peter really wanted to just kick Flash to the ground and keep kicking him. _‘Hail Hydra’_ chanted in his mind as if edging him on.

Peter simply held his head and took a deep breath. He was better than that.

Gosh, now he knew how Bucky felt. He made a note to find a way to discreetly ask Bucky how he dealt with this all. Maybe he could do it through an anonymous message? Bucky doesn’t really know how technology works so as long as he doesn’t tell the other Avengers about the message, there wasn’t a chance that it could be traced back to him…

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts by Ned, they had Debate Club today even though it was Monday instead of their usual meeting day of Wednesday.

Ned pulled Peter into the Debate room and soon it started to fill up with familiar faces of his peers. Their teacher, Mr Harrington, stood up happily and said, “We have a field trip today!” Everyone’s eyes widened, it was the first day of school and they were to have a field trip? But when were the forms even signed?

“I know our last few trips have all lead to disaster-” Peter being bitten at Oscorp, the class almost dying at the Washington Monument, their trip around the world where a villain followed them, and even the trip to Moma which ended up with the majority of them becoming dust due to Thanos showing up… “-but this one won’t have any danger!” Peter could have sworn he heard a “hopefully…” under Mr Harrington’s breath after that statement. “All of your forms have been electronically signed by your guardians over the summer, and so everyone, get on the bus outside, we are off on a trip!”

May had signed the form? When?

And where were they even going?

The bus ride was a bumpy one due to rush-hour and just being in New York in general. The whole Debate Team, all clad in their bright yellow team jackets, kept asking where they were off to, but their teacher gave nothing away. The clue that finally gave it away was when the bus pulled into the Avengers tower (newly rebought) and everyone let out a sigh in awe. Well everyone but Peter and MJ. Peter because he knew that the Avengers would absolutely murder him with embarrassment, and MJ because surprise wasn’t one of her emotions. She also was too busy sketching Peter’s terrified face to react.

Oh, how she loved her sketchbook and her unwilling muses.

The class walked into the tower, a blanching Peter following close behind. Ned tried to calm down his best friend, but nothing seemed to have been working. All day Ned noticed Peter staring off into space with that sad look on his face, and to be honest, he was worried for his best friend. Peter was never sad, and if he was, he always told Ned what was bothering him. But ever since Peter got back from summer break, it was as if he had a wall around his thoughts, all Peter did was shut others out of his life.

The class got through the security without a hitch, well with one hitch, which was Flash being, well, Flash, and mocking Peter about his alleged internship. But, don’t worry, Flash was shut up pretty quick by the tour guide, who has actually seen Peter around running errands for Mr Stark.

Touring the building was fascinating for the majority of the class, every single thing was so high tech (even the coffee machines- they just knew your favourite caffeinated drink and made it without you even having to push a button…), everyone was enthralled by the tour except Peter. Peter had been through this tour multiple times, in fact, he has even led one of these tours once for wealthy businessmen- but it didn’t really go to plan. Wade Wilson, a kid at his high school as well as his friend and superhero colleague, had ended up crashing the party in his Deadpool attire- and least to say, Peter didn’t lead any tours anymore.

The entire tour was going fine, Peter even felt happy for the first time in a few months, watching his best friends, Ned and MJ, having a blast in his favourite place in the world, the Avengers tower. Okay- it was mostly Ned having a blast, he was basically bouncing off the walls like an excited puppy; MJ, on the other hand, was more of a silent contentment. She simply looked at all the technology and would write something down in her notebook with a little mischievous smile.

The last stop on the hour-long tour was the Avengers training room, which Peter prayed, would be empty.

But did the Fates ever listen to Peter Parker?

No.

The training room was not empty, in fact, it was so full of Avengers that the entire Debate Team was starstruck and couldn’t move for a solid few minutes.

That is until Natasha, also known as Black Widow, threw a throwing knife at the group, forcing Peter’s spidey senses to act up, causing him to catch it before it could do any physical harm to his classmates. Natasha looked at Clint with a smirk, “See, I told you the kid would catch it. You now owe me $20.”

Clint gave a swear before fumbling around in his purple Hawkeye costume pockets before coming up with nothing. Elated, Natasha gave him a twenty before Clint gave it back, seemed as though to pay up the bet, Clint had to borrow money from the exact person he just lost money to. Though, soon after, Clint perked up and waved to the undercover hero, “Why’d you have to catch that, Pete? Now I’m in debt to Nat! I didn’t have $20 in the first place! Now I owe her $40!”

Natasha sashayed away after kicking Clint’s feet away from under him, sending him to the ground, “You now owe me 60! I paid for pizza the other day too.”

Clint let out a curse before waving to all of Peter’s classmates awkwardly. Peter’s peers still hadn’t recovered from watching their nerdy Debate Team member grabbing a silver knife from out of the air.

Captain America yelled from across the room, “Pete come spar! It’s uneven and we need someone who doesn’t rely on weapons to even us out.” Steve turned towards the teenage superhero before going pale as he looked at the class behind Peter. “Oh- I’m sorry Peter, I didn’t know you were with company.” Steve grimaced before giving the group a small wave and a quick “don’t do drugs” PSA message before rushing back over to Bucky and Natasha to spar.

Peter, having nothing to lose, and everything to gain (cough Flash to stop talking cough), Peter walked over to join Steve, Bucky, and Natasha to spar. Ned was having a field day, excited to see his best friend in action against the world’s most elite heroes. Everyone else was mostly confused, and the teacher was scared that Peter would get hurt. If this field trip went south too, there was no way to tell if he would keep his job.

Peter and Bucky teamed up against Steve and Nat, which seemed unfair to everyone except the Avengers, who knew just how intensely those four could fight. Peter also found it kind of ironic that he was paired up with Bucky, who was also tortured by Hydra. Of course, Bucky had it way worse than he did, but still, it made him feel less alone.

The fight looked more like a coordinated dance, they were even on the offence and throwing punches, or on the defence and leaping out of the way. It was mesmerizing to watch, it was mostly the two super soldiers going at it, and Natasha taking the time to teach Peter more about hand to hand combat as they fought.

Of course, Nat always thought that the best way to learn was jumping straight into it, so she didn’t take it too easy on the kid. Speaking of Natasha, she had noticed how Peter was acting off. She could see it both in his face, which lacked its usual warmth, and his fighting movements, which now seemed more robotic and sad than the usual erratic yet graceful gestures.

The fight didn’t last long, it ended in a tie with Natasha getting Peter in a choke hold, and Bucky pinning down Steve. All of the Avengers didn’t seem too surprised with the outcome and continued doing their own thing, but it was Peter’s class and the poor confused tour guide, that really were put into shock.

Did they really just watch Peter Parker hold his own against the Black Widow?

They couldn’t have, right? Peter Parker? The tiny science nerd who was late to every class?

It must have just been a mass hallucination…

As Peter was walking back to join his class, sparring with everyone brought back such a sense of normalcy. It brought back such a sense of normalcy that he lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow, temporarily forgetting about the scars that littered his chest from the summer.

Everything stopped.

Tony Stark was the first to speak, he spoke in a quiet, strained voice, “Peter? Buddy? Where are those from, where’d you get them?”

Peter froze in his tracks and quickly dropped his shirt back into place, he wiped his hands nervously on his pants. “O-oh would you look at the time, this tour is probably over, we should get going-”

“Peter Benjamin Parker, you come back here this instant,” Tony whispered, just quiet enough so that the tour group wouldn’t head, but loud enough for the teenager’s enhanced hearing to pick up.

Peter let out a sigh and walked over to his mentor, Iron Man, and stood there. Bruce walked over with a concerned look and motioned for Peter to take off his shirt. At this point, Peter’s class was dead quiet, even Flash, and the only thing anyone could hear was Tony silently fussing over Peter as they waited for Peter to show his injuries.

Bruce, having seen the cuts from the other side of the room, had brought the Avenger’s medical kit over onto the bench, and he waited patiently concerned to see what he had to treat. Peter let out a sigh, knowing that if he didn’t show his team the scars that they’d take his shirt off anyways to look at them, and also knowing that if he did take his shirt off he’d be berated with questions.

It was a lose-lose situation.

Damn his bad luck.

With a resigned huff, Peter slowly took off his shirt, wincing slightly at the sight of the markings that were showcased on his torso. As his eyes took in the marks once again, he slowly felt them start to tingle with fiery pain, and the phrase, _‘Hail Hydra’_ started to chant in his head once again.

To avoid further slipping into insanity, Peter looked at Bruce as the doctor slowly cleaned the cuts, some Hulk green making its way up his neck. Tony wasn’t much better, he hated the thought of the kid getting hurt, and so seeing all of the injuries really made him want to beat someone up.

Bucky came closer, curious, and stopped when his eyes spotted the little marking on the kid’s back shoulder, a red brand was burned right into the kid’s milky white skin. Bucky would know the marking anywhere, he had the exact same one over his heart. It was a Hydra branding, showing that they belonged as cattle to the cruel and heartless organization.

Bucky broke the silence with, “They got you too?”

Peter looked at Bucky and gave a sad, broken smile. “Yeah, they did. Over the summer.” He let out a soft chuckle in a sort of never-gonna-be-funny way.

Ned’s voice spoke up, hesitant, “Who got you?” He stared at his best friend’s broken body and had to keep down tears that were threatening to burst out.

They all knew the answer, the logo having been taught in class, as well as actively in the news as a terrorist group. “Hydra… Hydra got me.”

That day was a quiet one, and the days following it were also filled with confused silence. Peter’s class had kept it to themselves, and when they saw Peter at school the next day, they went out of their way to be nicer to him, even Flash.

As for the Avengers, they were royally pissed at what had happened to Peter, and promptly arrested the estranged family member and shut down that branch of Hydra, finding a dozen more teenagers being tortured just like Peter had been.

Aunt May didn’t take it well, Peter’s promise of never telling her flew out the window, and soon May became the person who would help soothe him back to sleep after a nightmare, or remind him to eat, or even remind him to take mental health days because ‘even superheroes need a break sometimes.’ With Peter, May was strong and never cracked, but when the teenage boy left for school, she would break down knowing that the reason Peter had those scars were because of her. She left him in the devil’s lair, albeit unknowingly, but still, she fed her poor nephew to the lions.

The whole experience was one that Peter wanted to forget, he slowly smiled more, and after some time he felt that he would be able to truly be happy again.

All in due time, but until then, he smiled when he was expected to, and simply enjoyed the newly found peace at school. Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad at all.


	9. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some spideypool with a de-aged Deadpool for you all

Peter’s day was a normal one, so normal, in fact, that he began to question when something would pop up and ruin the normality of said day. Because Peter Parker never has a strictly pleasant and normal day. He just doesn’t.

So in the middle of his last period of the day, science, he wasn’t too surprised when things started to go sideways. The Fates just liked to fuck with him that way.

In the middle of science class, the one and only, Wade Wilson, barged into the classroom. Wade was the coolest kid in the school with an infamous reputation that outlived him.

_“I heard he killed the janitor because he looked at him wrong…”_

_“Well, I heard from a friend that he’s fucked every staff member that works here…”_

_“I heard from my older brother, that he owns a gang and runs the biggest illegal drug distribution in the country, every drug dealer in the county works for him...”_

_“Well, I heard from my sister, who heard it from her friend, who heard it from her dog’s neighbour-”_

People loved gossiping about the seventeen-year-old Wade Wilson. But the sixteen-year-old Peter knew better, he knew Wade as Deadpool, the insane mercenary that loved flirting with him whenever the two fought together (as Spidey and Deadpool).

Tony hated that Peter was friends with Wade, and has said on multiple occasions that he was a bad influence, but the two were still friends.

Just friends.

Peter sighed sadly, he wanted more from their relationship, but that would never happen.

Everyone knew that Wade was with the cheerleading captain.

Peter was snapped back to attention when Wade smiled cheekily at Peter, knowing that he was Spider-Man, and announced, “Petey-boy, we’ve got work to do.”

The room was filled with gasps, the nerdy, Peter Parker, who was on the Debate Club and even at one point the Chess Club, was friends-or at least knew- Wade Wilson? Flash was so floored, that he didn’t even have time to make up a witty line about how weird Peter was.

Peter gave a small smile to Ned, who nodded back at his superhero friends, signalling that he’d cover for him. Then, the science-pun loving superhero walked over to his badass mercenary friend. “Work calls, we should hurry.”

Wade gave a huge smile that made the majority of the girls, as well as some guys in the room swoon, “Let’s get going then, baby boy.” Peter’s heart fluttered at the affectionate term before clearing his throat and walking out of the room.

The two left without another word, the whole science class was in shock and started to bombard Ned and MJ with questions, but the two brushed them off with ‘the Stark Internship.’

On the other side of the city, Spider-Man and Deadpool were now staked out watching a drug deal being carried out. “I can’t believe you came and got me when I was in science class,” Peter whispered to his companion as they watched the bad-guys do bad-guy things.

“It was the quickest way to get you out of that jail.” Wade hummed as he fiddled with his guns and polished his katanas.

“Jail?” Peter gasped at Wade’s description, “I happen to enjoy school.”

“But you enjoy being a superhero more.”

Peter just huffed in annoyance that his crush knew him so well. He hated the unrequited feelings he had towards the annoyance that crouched next to him.

Peter leaned forward to get a better look at the illegal business that was occurring in front of them, but he started to slip down the roof they were perched on due to having his school shoes still on. He was Spider-Man, notorious for climbing walls and walking on the ceiling- this was so embarrassing.

Wade quickly grabbed Peter’s waist and pulled him back out of sight, which coincidentally landed Peter between Wade’s legs as they sat on the tiled roof.

Peter’s face flushed scarlet, and he had never been so glad for his mask than he was at that moment.

The two were sitting down, Peter between Wade’s legs, and Wade’s arms wrapped snugly around his waist, making it an intimate and vulnerable position the two were in.

Peter stumbled over his words, and even though he knew he should get out of the warm embrace of his crush, he didn’t, and instead melted into his arms, and put his head in the crook of Wade’s neck.

Wade’s voice whispered in his ear, “That was a close on, baby boy, be more careful next time.”

 _God,_ Peter thought, _this man was going to get me killed one day… and I would gladly let it happen if it meant we could be in this position again._

Without a second thought, Peter lifted his mask so his mouth was free, before promptly doing the same to Wade. Then before Wade could ask what he was doing, and before he could let his mind sike him out, he kissed him.

He kissed Deadpool.

He kissed his crush, Wade fucking Wilson.

Their lips moved together, Wade showing no hesitation to respond, and the moment was so filled with bliss that the two almost forgot all about the drug bust they were on.

Peter pulled away suddenly when he realised what he had done. “Oh no, oh no, I shouldn’t have done that!” Peter whisper yelled at himself.

Wade pulled him closer, and asked in a husky voice, “And why not?” Was Wade reading the signs wrong? Peter was the one who kissed him first, so then why was his baby freaking out?

“Because you don’t like me back!” Peter huffed out in embarrassment before hiding his head in Wade’s chest.

Wade looked out into the distance, into the reader and author’s eyes, “Do you guys hear him? What is he on about, we literally just kissed?”

“W-what?”

“Nothing- just I wouldn’t have been flirting with you if I hadn’t liked you. I wouldn’t have kissed you back if I hadn’t have liked you! God, I wouldn’t have called you ‘babyboy’ if I hadn’t of liked you.” He tapped the younger boy’s head, “So get that through your thick skull. I like you, Peter Parker and nothing will change that, got it?”

“But what about your girlfriend on the cheerleading team?”

“Oh, I’m her beard, she’s been dating this other girl for months, but the two aren’t ready to come out yet, so I agreed to help them.”

Peter let out a breath, “Oh… So you like me back? Really?”

Wade let out a chuckle, “I think we’ve been over that.” He kissed Peter’s cheek before bringing the two to their feet. “Now we can go on a date as boyfriend and boyfriend later, but right now we’ve got to go kick some ass.” The two smiled at each other before bringing their masks down (and Peter taking off his shoes), they could figure out the details later, but right now they had some people to put away, and some drugs to confiscate.

The two may be different, but they complimented each other. Sure, their friends and family might be a little concerned (especially Tony) that he was dating a mercenary, but he was on a no-killing-streak for over a month now!

Spider-Man and Deadpool were like night and day, light and dark, lawful and well… chaotic… but they really liked each other. And nothing and no-one was going to take that away from them.

Or at least, not tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me prompts you wanna see :)
> 
> Also, I updated early due to not having my computer this weekend~ have a good week! See you all next Saturday!


	10. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per request, a MJ and Peter fanfic w a secret child!
> 
> Want a certain situation? Comment it and your wish is my command!

The 23-year-old couple was going insane with worry. Peter Parker and Michelle Jones are both literal geniuses, both being the top of their high school class, they shared the valedictorian position, the number one spot in class rankings, and even the ‘cutest couple’ position in the yearbook.

But they also shared one more thing, one thing no one else knew about.

A kid.

Okay, maybe Ned knew about their daughter, Alex, who had just turned two. The birthday party was supposed to be a fun little get together with Ned and some of Alex’s toddler friends, except the thing is, they couldn’t find Alex. Anywhere.

And the bigger thing is that today was the day the two were going to introduce Alex to their respective families, MJ to her literal family, and Peter to Aunt May and the other Avengers.

And to top it off, the monster problem of them all is that the apartment was baby-proof (even the windows that were way too high for a normal kid to reach due to Alex having inherited Peter’s superpowers). Which means that Alex had to have been taken.

Kidnapped.

Against her will.

Her little toddler will.

Peter was going crazy, and his spidey senses were going off left and right, making it so that he had no leads to look for his young daughter.

MJ wasn’t much better, her maternal instincts were killing her, and fear for her child’s safety was overtaking her head. If she was herself at that moment, she’d probably end up sketching herself in her ever-growing crisis journal and (new addition) family journal, which was filled with pictures of monumental moments in Peter, Alex, and her lives. The most recent sketch was actually Alex taking her first few steps.

The two were so out of their mind, and Ned wasn’t any help, in fact, he fainted, they ended up doing what any parents would do.

They called the Avengers.

Who else would be able to help in such a crisis?

Before receiving the frantic call from their very own Spider-Man, the Avengers were dealing with a new mutant in the city. A toddler it seemed. They had the little girl with curly hair and wide brown eyes, in a huge padded room with plush toys littered around. The girl kept waddling around the room and even started to walk on the walls and the ceiling of the room.

They weren’t insane, they didn’t just take the kid… well, they didn’t take the kid for longer than necessary. All they were going to do was log the little girl and the powers she possessed into the SHIELD database (as per Fury’s request) and then put her back in her apartment where they found her.

“Why is Fury making us take the little girl? We haven’t logged any other mutants in the city, so why so we have to personally log this kid?” Tony asked as he stared at the monitors that were on the child. Something about her was familiar… but Tony couldn’t put his finger on what that was.

“Might have something to do with her powers?” Rhodey piped up from his spot on a spinny chair in the background.

The other Avengers turned towards their member and looked at him questionably. “Don’t her powers seem familiar?”

A lightbulb went off, “Peter’s powers?” Clint piped up.

Natasha nodded and stared at the little girl, “Does this mean Oscorp is developing those crazy spiders again?”

Tony went to pipe up to tell them that that would be impossible due to him now owning and managing Oscorp (well, it was more Pepper, but still), but was cut off. FRIDAY spoke up, “Boss, Peter Parker is calling you, would you like to answer?”

Soon the Avengers were all huddled in Peter and MJ’s apartment-where they started to piece some things together- and watched the two parents comfort each other as they paced.

“Our daughter is missing!” Peter blurted before running his hand through his hair, one of his stress habits.

Natasha was the first one to piece the whole thing together, she knew they had been in this apartment before. It was Peter’s apartment. Which means that the girl they had kidnapped was Peter’s daughter.

Oh, Fury was going to get it.

As the two parents jumbled through their words about their daughter, Alex, and their intention to introduce them all to her today, and then how she was missing from the locked apartment from right under their noses.

The other Avengers felt realisation dawn on them.

Peter was never going to forgive them.

And they would never forgive Fury.

Tony quickly nodded at Wanda, and the two rushed out of the apartment without another word to grab the toddler who was locked up at Avengers Tower with Bruce, who was making sure she was safe and happy while he added her fingerprints to SHIELDs system.

The two grabbed the little kid in their arms gently with a grimace before running back to the apartment.

By the time the two got to the apartment with Alex in their arms, the other Avengers were doing everything in their power to keep the two from running around (and to keep Ned from fainting again).

When Wanda walked in with Alex in her arms and Tony on her heels, Peter and MJ broke into relieved tears. MJ gathered Alex into her embrace, and Peter wrapped the two into a huge hug, tears streaming down his face.

“Where did you find her?” Peter asked Tony as he continued to hug his girlfriend and his daughter.

The superheroes all winced as they explained the whole ordeal to the two parents.

Needless to say, the two were livid. “You can’t go around taking children to log them into a computer system! This is corruption of the judicial system and the inherent human rights we hold as people, and is everything wrong with today’s power hungry world!” MJ ranted, back to her normal provocative comments.

The rest of the night went like that, the Avengers being snapped at by the progressively less-angry, but still angry mama bear, and Peter just coddling his daughter, whispering sweet words to his daughter as he played with a small stuffed tiger with a now giggling Alex.

When May got there, she also gave the Avengers a few words (especially a few harsh words towards Tony), but eventually forgave them after she played with her granddaughter.

The day as a whole was chaotic, but how else would it be. The superfamily was wrapped around their newest addition (albeit surprise to the heroes, but still) Alex’s tiny toddler finger. They would do anything to keep her safe (especially Natasha), and they knew that from now on they would protect the little girl from every danger in the world.

And they’d start by taking a bite out of Fury, he was going to get a huge piece of their minds.

But until then, they all sat in a circle on the floor and laughed as a huge dysfunctional family. And they wouldn’t have had it any other way.


	11. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Continuation of _Marked_ so some mention of torture, but overall a happier lil story. Say thanks to  prodigiousskillandnoconscience for the prompt! :)**

Peter had just turned seventeen and was slowly healing. After the whole catastrophe in swim class, the rumour mill swarmed Peter for months. The only good thing that came from the unwanted attention was that no one bullied him. How could they after what they had learned?

Flash actually tried to push him around at first, but the rest of the school quickly shut Flash down. The rest of the students had almost developed an unsaid protectiveness towards Peter, he was so kind to all of them, and for him to have been _tortured for months_ made them all drown in guilt for just watching as Flash and his friends harassed Peter for years.

They couldn’t have imagined what had happened to him.

And frankly, when they did try and imagine, it never even came close to the cruel atrocities he had endured.

Even so, Peter had spent the last year and a half healing. Ned and MJ were a huge help and tried to comfort him when he had panic attacks in public, always right there to ground him and remind him that he was free, that he was safe. Still, they couldn’t truly comfort him. No matter what they did, they couldn’t understand what he had gone through, and why he was reacting the way he was. Not that it was any of their faults! In fact, Peter was glad they couldn’t relate to what he had gone through… It was just that he wished he had someone who just knew what he was feeling.

Then came Wade Wilson.

The infamous 17-year-old mercenary, Deadpool.

When he first came to Stark Towers, somehow having become an Avenger through Fury, everyone was wary of him.

He was a loose cannon, a wild card. No one in the tower knew what he was going to do, and when anyone tried to get close to the always red masked, katana wielding, maniac, they were quickly shut down with a snarky and/or dirty joke.

That was until Peter.

He and Peter were actually at odd ends at first, that was until Peter saw Wade without his mask and he felt as if he was hit with a bag of bricks. Wade looked away quickly and hastily tugged his mask back on. No one in the tower had seen his skin yet, none of the Avengers had seen Wade’s scars yet. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of them, it was just that it made him different, and he didn’t want their pity.

Pity was the last emotion he ever wanted to see.

But here Peter was, staring at Wade with wide, almost understanding, eyes. The two stood staring at each other frozen in the room void of anyone else. “FRIDAY, stop recording this room please,” Peter spoke up, and once FRIDAY had spoken up that it was done, he let out a sigh. When Wade opened his mouth to ask what the fuck he was doing, he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his torso littered with scars of various origins, and to top it off, right over his heart was a brand, _‘Property of Hydra’_ carved into his skin.

The two boys stared at each other with a new understanding and mutual respect. Wade slowly pulled his mask off, showing his scars willingly to the boy in front of him. Almost as if magnetic, the two walked to the centre of the room and reached out their hands. Peter let out a light airy laugh, “I’m sorry it’s just-”

Wade butted in, “I finally have someone who understands.”

Peter, being the emotional and disaster bisexual he is, started to cry. Something about having someone his age right in front of him, who _understood_ was a gift, was a blessing.

“All they do is remind me,” Wade spoke up as he brushed Peter’s tears away. “They can never go away, and haunt me every waking moment.”

“It’s as if I’m thrust back in time, I can feel every single scar being burned into my skin,” Peter admitted. “But now-”

“I’m no longer alone...” the two finished together.

A bond was formed that day, a bond between two broken and lost souls, that would ultimately save both of their lives. Sure they may both be scarred and beaten, but they were still alive, and goddammit, they were gonna keep kicking and screaming until they couldn’t anymore.

They would heal together and then later in their lives, team up to kick both of their abusers’ asses.

What could they say, except revenge is always best when you serve it with your best buddy.

Oh, and when it’s cold. Revenge is also pretty good when it’s cold.

But until that day comes, the two teenagers would sit and mend, and let the sense of freedom and understanding wash over them. Life would be okay because now, no matter what, they were no longer in life alone.


	12. Scarfs and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more w Spideypool (same age you perverts) and Peter comes out to the Avengers, mostly just Peter doing his own thing :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There should be some italics in this story, but I copy and paste this from google docs and don't seem to have the patience to nitpick through the story today to add them in haha sorry**

Seventeen-year-old couple, Peter Parker and Wade Wilson were still in what people referred to as the ‘honeymoon phase’. Even though it had been like four months, they still acted like that disgustingly PDA filled couple you avoid in the halls.

Needless to say, Ned and MJ were used to the couple’s antics by now, and almost immune to their adorable relationship that usually consisted of stolen kisses and gifts on every month’s anniversary- or for that matter, for no reason at all, gifts were often found in Peter’s locker on completely random days. Wade seemed to love giving Peter gifts despite the smaller boy’s hatred of receiving things in fear of being seen as greedy or as a charity gift...

Peter’s two best friends usually ignored all of their sappy romance and didn’t even mention the hickeys that often littered the boy’s neck, and due to Wade being so great at scaring the vast population, no one in the school dared to bring them up either. But today was different, today MJ remembered that Peter was to have a meeting with the Avengers- out of costume- in order to prepare him to sign the Accords in a few months when he turns eighteen.

When MJ brought this up to Peter, he turned into an energetic golden retriever and started to spew at lightning speed facts of the Avengers, needless to say, he wasn’t quite thinking along the same lines as MJ. “Can you believe it MJ? I get to meet all the Avengers today, and like hang out with them! And then when I turn eighteen I’ll get to sign the Sokovia Accords- which now that I think about it, is a little scary. Isn’t it made to like limit my every move and have constant surveillance on me and my civilian self?” Peter started to overthink the whole deal before pulling himself back in with, “Well at least I’ll be seen as like a real hero then?”

MJ cared about the legalities of it all, she really did, but they still had a month or so to figure out how to not let them have too much pull in Peter’s life, so today was all about having him not completely embarrass himself today in front of his heroes. “Peter! I was talking about the markings you have acquired on your neck from your territorial rebel of a boyfriend.” \

Peter’s eyes went wide as he registered what MJ had brought up, and just like that, Ned sat down at the lunch table the two were sitting at and brought it up too, “Dude you don’t own any turtle neck shirt, how are you gonna hide those marks?”

The three were lucky that Wade wasn’t around to hear them talk about hiding his love bites on his boyfriend's neck, he seemed to find himself smugly prideful seeing the marks he left on Peter's neck. It was a possessive thing and a whole “look we’re a couple and I will not hide it despite what you assholes say” which is a brave thing that can be appreciated in this day and age. Despite everyone preaching that they weren’t homophobic, people tended to be hypocritical.

“Concealer?” Peter’s voice squeaked as he grasped for something that could help him not be completely embarrassed in front of the people he idolizes and will probably be working with for the foreseeable future.

MJ shook her head, “It’s expensive to get the good kind that would cover those marks, and you can’t take mine considering I don’t have any due to all the brands I could afford do inhumane things such as animal testing. Well, that and my skin is many shades darker than yours.”

Ned ruffled his eyebrows, “Don’t you own some makeup?”

MJ nodded and flipped a page in the book she was reading, “Yes I do, it makes me feel fierce, but only a few products that have been researched thoroughly to make sure they are humane to animals, and that their ad methods don’t sexualise or dehumanise women.” She looks up from her book to glance at the boys, “I really hate when companies try to sell sex and fantasies, just tell me what it fucking does without trying to make me feel like an object that needs to be fixed, thank you very much.” MJ continued under her breath about corporations and their despicable ways of advertising when the two boys continued to brainstorm ways to cover the hickies.

“Face paint?”

“No, too hard to find the same shade as your skin.”

“Sweaters?”

“I don’t own any that go high up enough.”

“How about a scarf?”

Peter thought for a minute, “at the risk of looking pretentious while inside, I think we’ve found our winner. Plus, it’s cold outside, I can just say that my powers make me really cold.”

The trio smiled and a few hours later found themselves at MJs hunting for a scarf before they send Peter off to Avengers tower.

“I can’t believe Wade is missing my huge meeting with the Avengers,” Peter sulked as he tried on different scarfs. “But then again, he does seem to have a way to make people mad at him, so I guess it’s not so bad he’s away on a job.”

Ned piped up, “That and Mr Stark hates his guts.”

MJ teased, “May I add, hates him with a fiery passion.”

Peter laughed light-heartedly, remembering when Wade met Mr Stark, needless to say, they didn’t get along. The whole time the two bickered, mostly it was Wade asking stupid questions and pissing Tony off, the whole thing ended with Wade being chased out of the tower. But later that night, Mr Stark pulled him aside and told Peter that he could date whoever he wanted and that Wade wasn’t bad, but just to not let “that no good mercenary into the tower again” or else he’d have to kill Wade repeatedly. He did not appreciate Wade’s need to touch everything and cocky attitude, but Tony had to admit, he was glad the kid found someone that made him happy.

But that didn’t mean that Tony would be glad to see the hickies that covered Peter’s neck. Not to mention, only he knew about Peter’s relationship, none of the Avengers had a clue.

Peter slipped a navy blue scarf on and a blazer he had stashed in his school bag to balance the look. “I feel like a hipster,” Peter sighed as he looked into the mirror.

“Irrelevant, you’ve always been a hipster,” was all that MJ responded with a small smirk on her face.

After a small playful glare at MJ and a ‘good luck’ to Ned who was building a new Star Wars LEGO set with over 10,000 pieces, Peter was off.

The subway ride to the tower was peaceful, and so was the ride to the top of the tower. Peter’s intern badge (given to him by Mr Stark a few weeks ago) got him into the tower without any mishaps or questions asked.

Once Peter got to the penthouse, he was welcomed by the sight of all the Avengers mingling. Wanda and Vision were floating in a corner, talking about nothing in particular; Scott was trying to teach card tricks to Clint and Thor; Natasha was having a rapid pace conversation in Russian with Bucky, who was in the kitchen cooking cookies, Steve was sleeping on the couch with his feet being tickled by Pietro, Rhodey and Sam were talking about blueprints and schematics; and Mr Stark, Dr Banner, and Dr Strange were all talking about relative physics in the corner.

It was such a domestic sight, Peter had to remind himself that these people were the most powerful people on the planet and that they all saved the world on a seemingly daily basis.

Tony was the first to notice him, after a perplexed look at the scarf around Peter’s neck (he had never seen Peter in a scarf before in his life), he invited him in and started the meeting.

The meeting also pertained to Wanda and Pietro, who were also teenagers and couldn’t yet sign the Accords due to their signature really having no pull yet because they were still minors.

All in all, the meeting went smoothly and Peter absorbed everything said and was able to understand all the lingo that was used in the papers due to both his genius IQ and red-bull powered study session with MJ and Wade (who had left for his mission the day after) earlier that week on terminology used in legal documents.

Now, it wouldn’t be a normal day for Peter Parker, if the Fates hadn’t decided to step in and fuck with his life at least once that day. So, after the meeting ended, Pietro ran away, probably to play Super Smash Bros, and the wind caused by his superspeed caused Peter’s scarf to shift and show one of Wade’s love bites to the whole team of Avengers.

Peter was so close to a clean sweep with no embarrassments today, but nope, seemed the world had different plans in store for him. The team froze, and the less mature of the group, like Scott and Clint, smirked and wolf whistled at the sight that one of the youngest members were getting some action. While the more mature ones like Tony and Natasha looked at Peter with raised eyebrows.

‘This is how I die,’ Peter thought, ‘I’m going to die of embarrassment right here right now.’

“So…” Clint trailed off with a small smirk, “Who gave you those, Pete?”

Tony’s face turned red because he knew exactly who made those marks, whether his face was red through second-hand embarrassment or anger at the merc for being so… physical with his affection to Peter, he didn’t know. Peter was like Tony's own kid, and seeing him growing up and having a serious boyfriend was all a little dizzying to Tony Stark. “I need a drink, sorry kid, you’re on your own” Tony snorted before walking to the bar to grab a glass of whiskey. Seems Peter’s relationship with Deadpool wasn’t going to stay a secret as long as Tony would have bet it would’ve.

“Yeah, who is she?” asked Scott with a small smile.

Peter struggled with his words and a way to tell them that, in fact, he wasn’t a she at all. It was harder than some would think or make it out to be to come out to close friends or people you look up to. Peter fumbled around with his words as some of the Avengers threw out questions about who she was, and he felt so small he didn’t know how to answer.

Tony stepped in, “Back off the kid, he’ll tell everyone when he wants to.” If Peter wasn’t ready to tell everyone about his sexuality, then he wasn’t ready. Tony wasn’t about to just watch the kid tell everyone something he wasn’t comfortable with them knowing yet.

“What happened to getting a drink and letting him answer?” Sam asked, more curious than anything.

“I’m a billionaire, I do what I want.” is all Tony replied with.

Some questions were still thrown at Peter, and when Tony stepped up to tell them all to shut up, Peter spoke up, “It’s okay Mr Stark…” Peter took a deep breath and muttered, “And it’s not exactly a she…”

There was a difference with being out with your boyfriend in the street with strangers, their opinions didn’t seem to really phase Peter because they didn’t know him- but the opinions of those he knew mattered more than he was willing to say out loud.

There was a small pause before Wanda asked, “Well then the question is who is he, or they for that matter?”

Just like that, the questions came flooding back, but switched to asking who she was to who he was.

Peter never felt happier or more loved than at the moment that they didn’t seem to care at all about who he loved. Because it didn’t matter to his teammates, the only thing that really mattered was that whoever it was cared for him and made him happy.

Just as it should be.

With a smile, Peter readjusted the scarf so it hid the marks and told them who it was. The few who had actually met Deadpool, laughed goodnaturedly and replied that they were a good match and balanced out one another, and the others who hadn’t met Wade, were still thrilled to learn about him through Peter’s joyful words.

That day was a big one for Peter, and he had a feeling that no matter what the Sokovia Accords threw at him, he knew he’d get through them because he was surrounded by love. He had an awesome boyfriend to comfort him and kiss away the nightmares that plagued his nights, great friends to have his back and support him through anything, and understanding teammates who didn’t care about anything but his happiness.

Peter knew that everything would turn out okay, and as soon as Wade returned from his business trip overseas, he would introduce him to the Avengers.

‘Yeah,’ Peter thought, ‘Everything is gonna turn out just great.’

And it did, it really did.


	13. Scars

Being a hero isn't all a great thing, any vigilante or police officer, whether famous or not, could've told you that. Scars come when you patrol the streets, sometimes they're mental and make themselves known through night-terrors that cause a person to avoid the sleep like it's the plague, and other times it's physical, such as healed stab wounds and bullet holes, but the majority of the time it's both.

For Peter Parker and Wade Wilson, it's both, as expected. Sometimes it's the two (usually Peter) being self-conscious about the various scars that littered their bodies, making them stand out in a crowd of the innocent civilians they watch over. Other times though it's staring into the mirror and eyeing all those scars that will never leave, knowing that in some way the markings define them, that the scars will never leave no matter how much they heal.

Unfortunately for the two boys, high school is basically fair game for anyone to make fun of anything different they can find. And to make matters worse, Peter's school arch nemesis, Flash, latched onto the foreign markings that marred the young boy's body. "Looking for attention, huh, Penis Parker?" Flash sneered when Peter's shirt lifted revealing a sliver of his scar littered midriff.

Peter looked down at the ground and kept walking with Ned following a few steps behind him, struggling to keep up with Peter's long, fast strides.

"Slow down!" Ned huffed, out of breath. "Not all of us are literal fucking acrobats."

Peter winced, "sorry Ned." When Ned just gave his best friend a tap on his shoulder in a 'it's fine' gesture. Before the two could pick up a conversation, MJ walked over to the two with a book in hand.

"You two losers are walking the wrong way, term two starts today." MJ informed them as she flips a page of her book. "We all have English together on the other side of the school."

Ned and Peter both blushed in embarrassment before their moods promptly turned into joy at the thought of having their last period of the day together. The two boys had a conversation at a speed that only two best friends could manage as they walked to class, meanwhile MJ strutted in front of them, leading the way. And even though she had her head in a book, she somehow managed to swerve around all the oncoming traffic of students.

When the trio got to class, they were all pleasantly surprised to find that the fourth member of their friend group, Wade Wilson, also had the class. Peter perked up and smiled at his boyfriend, "Wade! You didn't tell us you had this class?"

Seventeen-year-old Wade gave Peter a charming smile, "I didn't until I sweet talked the counsellor and got her to change my schedule in exchange for me setting her up with one of my football buddies."

"Isn't that... Illegal?" Peter, the naive, law-abiding hero asked his chaotic 'fuck you I do what I want' opposite.

"Baby boy, everything's legal as long as you don't get caught." Wade winked and sat beside him at the school tables.

Before Peter could scold Wade that they were apart of the _Avengers_ (albeit in training) and that they really shouldn't be engaging in illegal activities, Flash walked in and Peter's mood deflated.

The mercenary's eyes caught his boyfriend's sudden change in mood and soon narrowed the source down to the one and only Eugene Thompson. Unlucky for Eugene, at that moment he decided to speak, "Oh look it's Peter Parker- how are your scars, you attention whore?"

Wade's whole body stiffened and before he could register what he was doing, he was standing up and beating the shit out of Flash.

_Kick to the stomach._ "Don't-" _punch to his face,_ "you-" _kick to the shin,_ "fucking ever-" _pick him up by his shirt,_ "say anything like that again. Got it asshole?"

After Flash, who was now beaten and bloodied, nodded that he did get the message, Wade dropped him to the ground and sat back down to a now mortified and excited Peter.

_God, why did he look so hot beating up Flash?_

_And I can't believe he stood up for me, Flash is gonna kill me later..._

_Oh, but seeing Wade angry was so worth it._

The teacher then walked into the room and the commotion caused her to eye the class in confusion, but when no one spoke up with an explanation, mostly due to them actually enjoying watching Flash get a taste of his own medicine, but also due to the unsaid 'snitches get stitches' rule (that the generation abides by as long as the whole thing isn't too serious), she just started the lesson.

As they were taking notes, Peter leaned over to Wade and whispered, "You didn't have to do that."

Wade simply gave him a lopsided smile, "Yeah I did, you would've done the same for me."

Peter didn't say anything more because it was true- if Flash had done the same thing towards Wade he'd probably take a note from his book and say, 'fuck the rules' before beating Flash up.

No one messed with his boyfriend.

Especially if it was because of their scars- that was personal.

"If only he knew where you got those marks," Wade mumbled as he twirled his pencil around in his hands, he wasn't taking notes because he really didn't care.

Peter, however, was taking notes rapidly, "He would flip," Peter chuckled under his breath as he thought of Flash's reaction if he had learned that Peter, his least favourite person, was actually Spider-Man, a man who Flash idolizes.

"Yeah," Wade laughed, "he would."

The day soon ended and the two quickly said their goodbyes to MJ and Ned before walking back to Peter's flat in the Avengers tower.

"Do you think Mr Stark knows what you did?" Peter suddenly asked, knowing that Mr Stark had tabs on the two of them no matter where they were.

"Oh shit," is all that Wade said, causing a huge bout of laughter to escape Peter's lips. The two knew that they'd be okay, that the scars that hugged their curves and the nightmares and problems they were practically dripping in were practically nothing.

With the other at their sides, their demons didn't stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry if kinda bad-wrote it in a rush, nonetheless, enjoy it!**


	14. Crashed

**Kind of a prologue to Late, was briefly mentioned as Deadpool crashed a tour Peter was leading- so here it is.**

It was summer which meant that Peter had more free time than he knew what to do with. At first he spent the majority of the time patrolling as Spider-Man, but soon found himself dying of boredom due to literally nothing excitingly horrible happening. Don’t get him wrong, in no way shape or form did Peter want anyone to get hurt, but being a hero and not having a villain makes things a little boring.

His boredom soon died off though when Mr Stark offered him a real position at the tower, his reasoning was something along the lines of ‘You get to not be bored and exercise that genius IQ of yours, and I could use a personal intern to do shit I don’t want to.’

The very next day that Mr Stark offered him a position, Peter was at the tower scanning a badge to meet his mentor for work. When he first showed up he got a few odd looks from workers, they had never seen someone so young walk the halls of Stark Tower. Peter even got stopped by security on his way to the elevators, they had almost escorted him out under the pretense that he had somehow hacked into the system or stolen a badge to get into the tower. Thankfully Happy had showed up and rescued him from having to make an extremely embarrassing phone call to Mr Stark about how on the first day of the job he got kicked out.

Fast forward a few weeks and Peter was well known throughout the whole tower. Working the job as Tony Stark’s intern never failed to keep him entertained, and even got him the chance to travel to all 100 floors due to doing random errands for Mr Stark.

One warm August day, Tony had fallen sick with the flu, after announcing, ‘it’s not even flu season- why the fuck am I sick?’ to Peter and Pepper, he was ushered off into his bedroom to sleep off the bug. Pepper soon came up to Peter and gave him a small smile, “Sorry to do this Peter, but can you lead a tour of investors later today? Tony was supposed to do it, but well, he’s sick. And I can’t jump in because I have a meeting with the United Nations about the Universal Declaration of Human Rights, and I have to somehow convince them to write in Asgardians and other alien lifeforms before the Guardians of the Galaxy come to visit; and I even need to alter the Accords so they’re less restrictive for the Guardians, I can’t see that they’ll be too fond of being tracked.”

Having lead a few other tours for various groups of people, Peter was no stranger to the tower and all it’s facts he needed to inform the tourees of. With a warm smile, Peter chirped, “Of course Pepper! Just the usual tour route then?”

Pepper have him a relieved grin and nodded, she soon had to run back to the office for her meeting with the UN. Peter ran to the little room he had adopted as his own in the penthouse and freshened up for the important investors. They were likely to already question his age and position, he didn’t want to give the vultures of businessmen anything more to prey on.

When time came for the tour, Peter was ready. He went down to the main entrance and met with the three middle aged men in suits whom he was guiding around the tower for the next few hours. “Hi, I’m Peter your tour guide that will be with you three today! Sorry Mr Stark couldn’t lead this today, he woke up feeling under the weather.”

The three eyed Peter with haughty disdain at being lead by a child, before gesturing for him to start the tour. Throughout the whole thing, Peter spouted facts on facts about the tower and why it was an excellent idea to put money into the company.

Bringing in investors was the biggest way that Tony now made money, he was a billionaire, but the rich don’t stay rich for long unless they keep making money. Plus, every exclusive investor that was brought into Stark Industries was one less in the nonrenewable industry.

Peter was nailing the tour, and the three men were looking at him with more respect every floor they went on. By the end of the tour, Peter thought they might actually start to not hate him.

But, that all ended when Deadpool showed up.

Deadpool, or Wade Wilson as he is known at school, was one of his close friends. Closer even through being comrades while out fighting crime as Deadpool and Spider-Man.

But, even Peter had to admit that Wade was a little rambunctious and intimidating to new people. Especially stuck up people like the adults who Peter had in front of him.

“Oh, Petey-boy, who are these wonderful specimens?” Wade asked, dressed as Deadpool.

“Some investors looking into the tower- but more importantly, how did you get in? Mr Stark banned you.” Peter mumbled to the red spandex clad boy who was just sitting on one of the work desks as he played with a Bunsen burner.

“He did, but I so love a challenge.”

Peter let out a small smile, “Well, we can talk later, but I have a tour to lead-”

“Tours? I love tours.”

Next thing Peter knew, Deadpool was tagging along for the tour, attracting much unwanted attention to the 5. Wade was wearing blood red spandex for gods sake, everywhere he went he attracted attention, which was usually a good thing (he loved being looked at), but Peter was not very fond of being looked at while he was just Peter.

That and the businessmen were eyeing Wade warily the whole time, stopped asking important questions, and no longer seemed as interested in the tower.

This was a mess.

The last straw for the businessmen and Peter was a new intern running through the hall with a crate of chemicals in her hands, all was going well until she tripped and the items in her arms flew.

Peter jumped and grabbed what he could from the air before he flopped to the ground, face planting onto the hard tiled floor.

“At least the bottles weren’t broken,” he mumbled to himself. But then he looked over to see Wade, who had acted like a human shield for the now scarred men, bleeding and corroding from the chemicals.

“Something smells like it’s burning-” Wade started before looking down, “Oh, that’s me.”

Hell broke loose, the men ran for the entrance, now entirely done with the tower and doing business with Tony Stark or any of his companies, a group of concerned medics (who were on every floor due to the dangerous work being done) fussing over Wade, and a group of scientists/interns analyzing Wade and the chemicals, more so to see what they do to human flesh instead of seeing if he was okay.

Peter just stood there knowing that Wade would be just fine thanks to his healing abilities. The stress of trying to get the men to like him, as well as from all the attention he was receiving all day got to him, and he just sat on the ground and looked at the ceiling, “I am never leading a tour again.”

Needless to say, he never did lead a tour again.

But at least Deadpool was okay- well he was until Tony found out he had somehow gotten into his tower, then he was blasted repeatedly.

Soon Peter’s summer was over, and least to say, the last few weeks of summer was far from boring.


	15. Just Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Flandr3 for the prompt!

The Avengers (and more specifically Nick Fury) weren’t used to not knowing everything about their comrades. One day Tony Stark, billionaire supreme, brought in a new member of the team- a young vigilante named Spider-Man. Now, usually this wouldn’t be a problem, helping hands were always welcome when the fate of the universe was at stake, but for some reason, Tony refused to tell anyone anything about Spider-Man.

This made the team restless.

It just had to be a big/important reason why he hadn’t told anyone.

So, one day when Tony was out doing CEO stuff with Pepper, the Avengers got together and brainstormed.

“Experiment,” Clint threw out, laying upside down on the couch.

“No- Stark is highly against experimentation on living things,” Bruce intercepted from his spot sitting by the kitchen island.

“Old friend?” Steve asked, spinning his shield on his fingers like you would a basketball.

“No one can be as old of a friend as you...” Natasha snorted as she poured herself a drink, making jokes about Steve’s age was a favourite pastime of hers.

“You midguardians are thinking too simple- maybe the man of Spiders is from my world…” Thor started to list alien species, completely throwing off everyone listening.

Loki, who was wrapped in power binding chains, piped up from the sofa, “He could be a Larkin. They are dangerous yet interesting creatures. Might be in their nature to become a vigilante.”

Thor simply shook his head at his brother, whom he was watching due to Asgard's dungeons not being able to hold him, “No, Larkins tend to take animal forms, such as a cat-”

“Enough of the alien talk, I’m pretty sure he’s from Earth,” Sam spoke up, fumbling his eyebrows in confusion. A Larkin? What the fuck was that?

“Ten American dollars says he’s Stark’s kid.” Wanda piped up from her spot next to Vision. “Stark is known to have a lot of escapades, so maybe…”

Just then Tony walked in, “To save you all time, it’s none of those things.” He grabbed a drink from his personal bar, “And stop looking so into this, you’re not going to find out who Spider-Man is until he is ready, or even out of high school for fuck's sake.”

Steve spoke up, “Wait, high school?” But before he could continue his question, FRIDAY piped up with a warning of a huge fire in Queens.

“Under protection coding, Baby Monitor and Safety Gate, I am informing you of a fire in Queens where Spider-Man is involved. It seems that there are many people trapped inside, the situation is getting out of hand, sir. Would you like me to activate your fireproof suit of armour?”

Tony quickly told FRIDAY to activate the armour, and without another word, he leapt out the window to be caught by the suit, he was on his way to help out Peter.

The other Avengers gave each other a quick look before they all started to dash off to wherever the fire was. Getting there they’d get the chance to question Spider-Man, and they would save lives! It was a win-win situation, a kind of kill two birds with one stone vibe.

Only the vibe was ruined when they got to the horrendous scene, everyone was screaming, ash was floating gently in the air, smoke replaced the usual abundance of clean air, and the bright flames were trying to consume the whole apartment complex until there was nothing left.

But, there on the ledge, hanging from a web, was Spider-Man. He was trying to coax out a little kid from a window, but no matter what he did, the child refused to let go the curtain rod and move out of the building and to safety. “Mom and dad said they’d be right back, I can’t leave or they won’t come back.” the child sobbed, clutching on tighter.

Peter softened, he remembered when his mom and dad told him they’d be back- but then never returned. He had grown attached to the spot he was when they had left, some small impossible part of him made him irrationally think that if he didn’t leave the spot, that they’d come back. So years later, even after he knows they won’t show up again, he still finds himself sitting there, waiting.

Peter wondered if the little kid was in the same situation, then hoped and prayed that the kid wasn’t. No kid should ever have to go through that.

In a quiet, calming voice, despite the panic of the flames drawing closer, Peter whispered, “It’s okay, we can look for your parents together once we get you out of here-”

“No!”

He continued as if he wasn’t interrupted, “And if you stay here, you’ll never get to see them again, bud. The fire is scary and it hurts, and I will not leave you. Peter knew that he could just grab the kid from the room with his super strength (and would do that if the kid didn’t move before the flames closed in), but he knew that people needed to have a feeling of control in situations like these, to help dull the fear. If the kid came with him willingly, he would be more cooperative and less scarred later.

You learn a few things after a while of saving people.

“How do I know that you’re not a monster,” The kid asked, lip trembling.

With a small comforting smile, Peter lifted his mask to show his face, “See, I’m just like you, there is nothing to be afraid of. Just come here, and we can get you to safety.”

The kid finally agreed and went into Peter’s waiting arms, he quickly took the kid and himself to safety, only he forgot to put his mask down.

When he turned around, the whole Avengers team was gaping at the kid in the Spider-Man costume. He couldn’t have been more than 16, and he was small in stature, wasn’t the tallest guy, or the buffest, but he seemed to have wise eyes, and a sense of maturity around him.

Tony (who had emptied out the rest of the building along with the Avengers, and then had used a new product he was inventing to extinguish the fire in minutes) landed in front of Peter. He swiftly stepped out of the suit and hugged Peter close to his chest, “You scared me, kid, the whole fire situation was huge. You should’ve called me.”

Peter gave a small, sheepish smile, “I thought I could handle it, but seems I couldn’t. Thanks for jumping in and saving everyone, Mr Stark.” Tony just jugged Peter tighter and let the stress release from his body.

“Seems Wanda was right…” Clint muttered before giving Wanda a $10 bill.

The kid tugged on Peter’s hand, and so Tony had to step back so Peter could deal with the child who was basically clinging to his arm. Peter pulled down his mask to cover his face and then picked up the kid. “Do you see your parents, little guy?”

The kid nodded and pointed over to a frantic couple with tear streaks down their cheeks, who was looking left and right for their missing child. Without skipping a beat, Peter swung over to them and delivered them their kid, they gave him praise and thanks for what seemed like an eternity, both hugging the boy to their chests tightly.

Peter smiled under his mask at the sight, and when the boy looked at him, he simply winked at him. The kid mumbled to Peter, “Your secret is safe with me, Mr Spider.”

In a confused voice, his mother asked, “What secret?”

Before Peter could come up with a lie on the spot, the kid had already spoken, “That he’s just like you and me.”

With that, the family was pulled away by paramedics and the conversation was over. Peter gave a smile to the Avengers and asked, “We should probably talk at the tower?”  
When they nodded, he gave a content sigh.

Everything was just as it should be.


	16. Reflected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning: Domestic abuse, stay safe!!!**

The stars were dancing in the cloudless sky, and the full moon illuminated Peter as he swung from building to building, quickly soaring above the heads of Queen’s nightlife. Suddenly he came to a stop when a deafening scream sounded, causing his Spidey senses to panic.

As fast as he could, Spider-Man catapulted himself into the window where the scream had sounded, and to his surprise and disgust, he walked in on a man holding a broken glass bottle above his head, readied to swing it on the shivering form below him.

Peter’s reflexes kicked in, and she found himself shooting a web to capture the assailant and pin him against the wall. It was only then that he realised who the boy on the floor was. His eyes widened as he crouched down, he helped remove some glass shards from the hair of the boy and sucked in a breath. It was Flash. Eugene Thompson. His civilian form’s nemesis.

But nevermind that now, it didn’t matter who the person was because he didn’t need Peter Parker’s grudges and anger, he needed Spider-Man’s heroism and comfort.

After a few unstable tries he got Flash into a standing position, just then a few people rushed into the room running to hug Flash. A middle-aged woman who must’ve been his mother, and a younger girl around the age of seven who was probably Flash’s sister, ran into the room with tear streaks running down their cheeks.

At this point, the man webbed to the wall was spouting off curses nonstop, and yelling at Peter that he was trespassing and breaking and entering and how that was illegal, which was ironic considering he was doing something much worse than Peter was.

In agitation, Peter webbed the guy’s mouth shut. After he made sure the man could still breathe out of his nose, he gave a sarcastic salute with his middle finger before rushing back over to the family.

He couldn’t just leave them there. He couldn’t just leave them in the place of their nightmares.

So he didn’t.

He did the only thing he thought appropriate considering they had told him they had no other family to stay with, and really wished to not bring the cops into it-

He brought them to Avengers tower.

Okay, okay, hear him out: Mr Stark had given him- Peter Parker- a floor in the tower to stay in whenever, and considering he didn’t usually use it because he preferred to spend nights in the apartment waiting for Aunt May to get home, he decided that there was no harm in letting them stay there until they got on their feet.

When he corralled them all onto the floor without being caught by a tinkering Mr Stark, and after he told FRIDAY to keep them a secret, he gestured around him, “You can stay here until you find a home of your own.”

The mother gave him a grateful smile before rushing to tell him it was too much and that they would leave as fast as they could, while the two kids looked around in wonder.

Peter smiled at them before going to swing back to his apartment when a hand grabbed his arm, “Hey, Spider-Man, I just want to say… thank you. You’re my biggest hero and I really never wanted you to see me like this- weak. But thank you so much for saving us and giving us a place to stay.”

By then both the mother and sister had left, and it was only Flash and Spider-Man standing there. Peter gave Flash a small smile. Then in a quick in-the-moment decision, he reached up and pulled off his mask to reveal himself, Peter Parker.

Flash let out a gasp before taking a few steps back and dropping Peter’s costume-clad arm.

“You’re welcome, Flash. Just do me a favour and try and be nicer to everyone… I know it’s hard, but taking it out on others isn’t the way to go about this.” Peter hesitated before continuing, “And if you ever need anyone to talk to, either Peter Parker or Spider-Man, I’m here.”

With one more look at the shocked and grateful face of Eugene, Peter slipped his mask back on and opened the window to jump out of. “And… Your secret is safe with me.”

He leapt out the window and swung away, leaving a very conflicted Flash behind him. Peter felt sympathetic towards Flash, for some reason he could see a bit of himself in him. A sort of distorted reflection if anything, but still, something reminded him of himself. And maybe if things were different, and he didn’t get his powers, maybe he would have been just like Flash.

In another life he supposed.

But until then, he had some business to do. And it consisted to go back to Flash’s house and beat up his father before handing him over to the authorities for something such as drug possession- he could make something up.

Because goddammit, no one deserved to be abused, and he wasn’t one to stand back and let people get hurt.

He wasn’t Flash, he was Peter fucking Parker and he wasn’t one to let people hurt others and just stand back.

And maybe, just maybe, Flash would be more human and not others anymore.

Peter snorted, he could dream.


	17. Secure

The so-called ‘Civil War’ had ended, and Team Captain America was finally coming home to Avengers Tower. Everyone on both sides of their battle was thrilled to finally be able to meet up with one another on a peaceful note.

Although no one would openly show it since Steve and Tony were still on some rocky terms.

When the rogue Avengers (now no longer labelled as terrorists) arrived at one of the most secure buildings in the world, they were more than just a little surprised to see a fifteen-year-old kid rifling through the fridge while mumbling something about eggs.

Who was this kid?

Everyone eyed the young teenage boy warily, and only then did Peter Parker turn around to find half of the Avengers staring at him. He just gave them a charming smile and waved joyfully.

Their hearts melted right there, whoever this kid was, he owned their asses already.

“Hi, Mr Captain America, Mr Winter Soldier, Mr Hawkeye, Ms Black Widow, Ms Scarlet Witch, and Mr Falcon! Anyone want an omelette?” Peter beamed at them with his childlike innocence and started cracking eggs to make an after lunch snack.

They all just nodded mutely as they watched the kid cook clumsily around the kitchen. Clint mumbled to Natasha, “Who is this kid, and how did he even get in here?”

Natasha caught Peter’s mouth twitch upwards in a hidden smile before he quickly hid it. She couldn’t help but ask herself what he was laughing silently at, he couldn’t have heard Clint considering they were on the other side of the room, and it wasn’t like anyone was joking with him. “I’m not sure just yet…”

Peter’s eyes took in the bowls and plates filled with omelettes that littered the kitchen, it wasn’t a skill he liked to flaunt, but Peter was actually a magnificent cook due to making himself and May meals when Aunt May was working too late to be able to make dinner. When he stared at the dishes he sighed, “Mr Stark is going to kill me.” It looked like a tornado had swept through the usually impeccable kitchen, dishes were strewn everywhere, and Peter could’ve sworn there were pieces of egg splattered on the cupboards.

He was a good cook, the food he concocted was heavenly. But he wasn’t exactly a clean chef…

His genius seemed to work better in chaos.

Just then, as if on cue, Tony Stark waltzed into the kitchen to see the rogue Avengers eating omelettes while the young Spider was jumping into action on cleaning the kitchen at break-neck speed. “O-oh Mr Stark! Haha, I didn’t see you there, there’s nothing to be seen here, no mess at all haha-”

Tony just gave a resigned sigh before grabbing a washcloth and helped Peter wipe down the kitchen. All the rogue Avengers were appalled, they had never seen Tony fucking Stark do chores, not to mention, not berate someone for touching his stuff.

“Welcome back, everyone,” Tony shouted to them as he started the water in the sink to do the dishes. After eyeing the ceiling where a huge chunk of egg yolk resided, he hummed to Peter, “Hey, Kid, go up and clean the ceiling, please. Try not to leave any footprints this time, though.”

The other Avengers didn’t have enough time to say anything about how it was great to be home, because they were too stunned at watching the kid walking on the ceiling like it was the fucking floor.

Peter jovially sauntered on the ceiling, showing no signs of acknowledging that he wasn’t on the floor, and used a cloth to scrub off the mess he had caused from his cooking.

“Who is this kid,” asked Sam Wilson, The Falcon, who was now staring wide-eyed at the freak of nature.

Tony just responded with, “Want to introduce yourself fully, Pete?”

Peter jumped off the roof and flipped down so that he landed on his feet. He leapt over the kitchen island to the other Avengers who were all standing over in the dining room area.

“Hi! I’m Peter-Man, no I meant Spider-Parker, oh fuck no I’m Spider-Man who is also Peter Parker!?”

He wasn’t used to introducing himself to literal superheroes. Mr Stark didn’t really count, he was more of a mentor than an actual full-blown hero/celebrity in Peter’s eyes.

Tony snorted from the kitchen in a fit of laughter, he rolled his eyes adoringly at the boy as he finished off the dishes.

He sauntered over to the Avengers who had recently re-joined the team. “Everyone this is my personal intern named Peter Parker, who happens to also be Spider-Man- a genius who has a heart of gold, I’ve got to say that I attract my own kind.”

Peter gave them all his lovely smile and announced cheerfully, “Pleasure to meet you! I can’t wait to work with all of you!”


	18. Night Out

Peter hummed to himself as he braided Wanda's hair. Her hair was long and silky between his fingers, he was learning using Wanda as a means to learn how to braid in hopes of surprising MJ. Meanwhile, the resident Flerkin that came in with Captain Marvel, Goose, laid purring on Wanda's lap, while Shuri and Loki were engaging in a debate somewhere in the background.

It was supposed to be just an Avengers Teenage Sleepover, but then they all met Loki, a free spirit that no one gave the time of day, and invited him.

Loki accepted because the Midgardian teenagers request for a few reasons. The first reason was that they intrigued him, these children (who were not even two decades to his 1,070 human years) and had seen so much bloodshed, yet kept on smiling. They also all paid him attention and hadn't marginalised him like the other Avengers did, in fact, instead they went out of their way to invite him places. At first, he had denied all of the invitations, but after a few weeks of getting to know them, he soon saw himself in the young Midgardian children and couldn't help but gravitate towards them.

Plus, he was an attention whore and the children were more than happy to give it to him. Loki did love receiving the attention of impressionable youth, maybe he'd be able to get them to play pranks and cause mischief around the tower...

Peter finished Wanda's braid and cried out in triumph at the lumpy and imperfect masterpiece. "Look! I did it, Wanda!" He beamed and fist pumped in the air. "Hopefully MJ will appreciate my skills!"

Loki was tempted to tell the young boy that the braiding was mediocre at best and that his lady love would not enjoy it- but stopped himself at seeing the young boy's joy. He could always charm Peter's hands later to make sure he can make the best damn braid out there. Without Peter's knowledge, of course, Loki couldn't afford to be seen as anything other than heartless.

Shuri was typing on a holographic keyboard in the air, causing Loki to watch curiously. Peter, Wanda, and Goose soon joined the two and peered into what Shuri was typing.

She was looking up what to do outside.

"Go-karting?" Shuri asked the group.

"No, I hate those tiny cars- how about skydiving." Wanda piped up.

Loki wrinkled his nose, "The sky and I don't quite get along." After a moment of deliberation, he continued, "how about we go clubbing?"

"Meow."

"I agree, Goose, we're underage, and that doesn't sound very intellectually stimulating." Shuri hummed to the fierce cat in her lap.

"How about a game of skill?" Peter chuckled as he started to google something on his phone.

The three others nodded in agreement and intrigue, and before they all knew it, they all were standing in front of a laser tag place.

"Meow."

"I agree with the young Flerkin, what the Hel are we doing here?" Loki eyed the noisy place with contempt.

Peter gestures wildly, "Come on, we can shoot each other with lasers-"

Loki peaked up, "Shooting each other with lasers? You should have said so earlier, come on, children," then he strutted sassily into the ominous building.

Wanda sniggered as she followed the god of mischief into the building. Shuri and Peter soon bounded inside after them with Goose on their tails. Somehow, (and definitely not through any illegal methods such as Loki's illusion magic) they had rented out a whole round for the four of them, this way they could all go all out.

All of them suited up in the ridiculously oversized vests and unrealistic guns, well all of them minus Goose, she was to be the referee.

As soon as Goose whacked the button to start the game with her tail, the game was afoot.

Wanda was using her telepathy to find out the locations of the other three and shoot them with the gun, while Loki used his duplication magic to shoot multiple people at a time, and even Peter was using his Spidey-senses to avoid getting hit/hit others.

Meanwhile, Shuri, although seemingly at a disadvantage due to not having any superpowers, was using her intellect and flexible and unorthodox methods to shoot her friends with the harmless laser gun.

Soon the round was over and everyone was taking deep breaths and laughing like crazy. Goose sauntered over and purred as she rubbed against Loki's leg in an attempt to gain attention. Loki mused with the cat, his spirit animal (or as Peter and Shuri would call it- his fursona because 'spirit animals are for cowards'), and picked up the shapeshifting alien. "You could have played the round with us if you had morphed into something else..." Loki informed the Flerkin.

Goose simply meowed, and soon the duo found themselves beside the three teenagers staring eagerly at the scoreboard.

Peter jumped from foot to foot as he awaited the results to be posted. He really hoped he had won against Shuri because if he didn't he would ever live it down- plus he bet three dollars on who would win. Those three dollars would buy him a drink at the school vending machine.

The results blinked onto the screen and everyone froze.

At the very top of the list- the name posted was Goose.

Loki hummed to the cat in his arms, "So I see you did, in fact, decide to play the game. Great vanishing skills, even I couldn't sense you."

Everyone stared at the cat in disbelief before breaking down in laughter, "I did not see that one coming!" Peter howled as he leaned on Shuri. "I guess we owe Goose three dollars each."

Wanda cracked a smile watching Peter and Shuri throw coins in Goose's direction, only for her to open her alien mouth and swallow them in one giant gulp.

Peter looked at his cracked phone and beamed at his friends, "I think it's time we go back to the tower and start the sleepover, Mr Stark and T'Challa are going to be worried about us if we don't get back soon."

Wanda and Shuri nodded in agreement, and soon the group was headed home to the tower.

It had been a fun day, an unexpected one, but a good one nonetheless. Loki grinned to himself as he watched the Midgardians walking in front of him, he could learn to love this realm. He really could.


	19. Showtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this in a kind of fevered sleepless state, so hope it's good haha

Peter nervously teetered back and forth on his feet as he stared at himself in the mirror. How did he even end up in this situation- getting ready to go on stage for the school play? And to top it off, he was the star of the show.

He thought back to last week when MJ came up to him with a worried expression marring her face.

_MJ came jogging up to Peter’s locker and stared him straight in the eyes, “Can you do me a favour?”_

__

__

_It surprised Peter that MJ needed something, she was always so independent, and he was even more awed that she came to him to help her._

__

__

_Too caught up in even being asked to help out, Peter beamed at his friend, “Sure! Of course, anything!”_

__

Anything was maybe too general and wide open, because now here he stood, acting in a show MJ wrote.

She better stop hounding him about missing a few debate clubs due to patrolling. Because now she owes him big time.

“Peter standby! You’re on in five!” A stage manager called into the dressing room. Peter gave off a gruffed sigh and started towards the stage.

He was just glad no one he cared about was going to see the show- if Aunt May or (god forbid) Tony Stark was here he would die of embarrassment.

One of MJ’s many assistants walked over and started to re-adjust Peter’s clothing, after what seemed like forever, she gave him a nod and shoved him onto the stage.

Peter stumbled through his lines at first, but as soon as he got used to the bright, scalding, lights, he was able to get into the part. MJ would kill him if he ruined her show by forgetting or mumbling his lines. Plus, he literally could not forget his lines, his genius IQ wouldn’t let him- he read the script maybe twice and the information was already stored in his mind, clear as day.

By the end of the show Peter was so into character everyone was in shock. Even MJ was surprised at the boy she had chosen to play the lead. It made her decision to invite Peter’s Aunt May and the Avengers even more spectacular.

She originally just invited Peter’s aunt because she didn’t want him to feel left out when all the other actors and actresses were showered with flowers and gifts from their parents- but when May heard about Peter being the lead, she decided to let all of the Avengers know.

MJ couldn’t say no to some of the most powerful people on the planet coming to her show- one thing, it would look amazing on her university applications, and for another, this was the chance to prove that Peter actually knew Tony Stark. Flash was totally gonna throw a fit.

By the time the show was over, all of the Avengers were in tears- who knew that Peter’s friend could write such a heart-wrenching tale, and who knew that their Peter could act with such passion. Aunt May was on her feet, giving her part of the thunderous applause that was booming through the room. Tony stood there, holding a bouquet of red and blue flowers (a nod at Peter’s secret identity) in awe.

It was then, when Peter stared out into the audience without the blinding lights murdering his eyes, he saw his family. Natasha and Clint stood there smiling at the young hero with pride, Steve and Bucky clapped politely with secretive smiles like the old men they truly were, Wanda was on her feet and clapping with Vision basically tied to her hip, his Aunt May was jumping up and down clapping still in her hospital uniform, and Tony stood there with flowers clapping for Peter, looking akin to a proud father.

After bows, Peter rushed into the crowd of now confused individuals and hugged his Aunt May, who was now crying tears of joy at the stunning display her nephew just performed. “Why didn’t you tell me that you could act?!”

Peter just gave her a sheepish shrug in response, to be honest, he didn’t even know he could act before tonight when MJ threw him into the deep end.

He then turned to the Avengers who were all beaming at their youngest member, and ignoring the stares of his classmates and their relatives, he pulled them all into a group hug and laughed. “You guys didn’t have to all come to a high school play!”

Tony simply ruffled the kid's hair and replied, “Your hot aunt invited us so how could we say no. Anyways, why would we give up a chance to both congratulate you and annoy you at the same time?”

The surrounding peasants (classmates) stared in wonder at the Avengers and their interacting with Peter.

Ignoring the others, Peter continued to banter friendly with the most dangerous people in the world, earning him more than just a few respect points from his peers.

MJ sauntered over wearing a shirt with the word ‘director’ in bold white writing along her back, she gave everyone a smile (a rare occurrence), and shook the hands of the Avengers, thanking them for watching the show. Then, after greeting Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, she slung her arm over Peter’s shoulders, “You did better than I thought you would.”

“Uhh… Thanks, I think?” Peter questioned, his mind cycling through and processing if what she said was a compliment or an insult.

MJ simply nodded and messed up Peter’s hair before waving goodbye nonchalantly at the Avengers and walking away to greet another.

Natasha gave a small smirk, “I approve of her.”

The others just chuckled and started to walk towards the exit, Peter in between them all, receiving tons of questions after questions about the show. Peter answered every inquisition thrown at him, staying humble and reflecting the praise onto MJ who was somewhere probably somewhere yelling at someone…

Peter lagged behind the group, and after having some heartfelt words with Aunt May about how she was so proud of him and how she’d take him out to his favourite restaurant later this week, Tony walked beside Peter in silence. “You did good, kid.” Tony complimented before handing over the flowers, “Pepper couldn’t make it, but wanted me to bring you these.”

Peter beamed as he took the Spider-Man coloured bouquet and stared at them, “Thanks, Mr Stark.”

Tony, who was notoriously horrible with emotions, just ruffled Peter’s hair once more before catching up with Steve and the group.

With a minuscule smile, Peter hugged the flowers to his chest and made a mental note to thank MJ for forcing him into the role. It all turned out pretty well, which tends to be rare thanks to his Parker Luck.

He gave a laugh as he thought about what Flash would do once it gets around that the Avengers came to their school to see Peter act in a play.

As Peter stared at the flowers, he beamed. His eyes darted back up to the Avengers and his aunt, his true family, and his heart filled with a warm sensation. He didn’t need to act, he was happy. He may not have had his parents to congratulate him tonight, but he did have people who cherished and cared for him, who loved him.

And that was enough for Peter, he didn’t need to act around them, he was happy.

With a little pep in his step, Peter caught up to the group and chatted happily with them as they walked to the Tower.

He was happy.

Happy indeed.


	20. Firestorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Twas requested by Rayyyyyyy, so some SpideyTorch for you lovely folks. I don't quite know Johnny Storm's personality or character traits too well, so I hope I didn't butcher him too much! Ahhh, hope you enjoy it!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, I just watched _Avengers: Endgame_ and am still not over it- tears everywhere. With that, if any of you post spoilers you suck and I will be deleting them. Don't be that dick, please. :) **
> 
>  
> 
> **(PS I won't be writing anything that connects to _Endgame_ for at least a month so that nothing is spoiled, but after that get ready!)**
> 
>  
> 
> **-SecretsInMyHead**

Peter stared at his boyfriend, Johnny Storm, AKA the Human Torch, and ran a hand through his boyfriend’s blond hair. “Are you sure you want to meet them?” Peter asked him, as the two sat on the rooftop of a huge skyscraper.

It was approaching springtime in New York, flowers were starting to bloom, the snow was almost completely melted, and the night sky had no clouds anywhere in sight. The stars winked at the couple as the superhero duo chatted, away from the prying ears of the civilians.

Johnny tapped his fingers on the concrete wall he sat on in thought.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

“... Yeah, I think I do.” Johnny turned so he could look completely at his adorable kindred spirit. “Peter, I really like you, okay? And I want to be a part of your life, all of it. Sure it’s fun fighting villains together, and don’t get me wrong, Spiderman is great... but I also want to know Peter. Peter Parker.

“I want to learn about your life down in Queens, the fancy science school, your aunt’s allegedly terrible cooking- everything! If you love it, if you are involved in it, I want to be there for you, experience life with you. And your best friends are a big part of your life, so I just think I need to meet them. Plus, I’ll get to learn a new side of you to fall in love with.”

Peter’s eyes shone with unshedded tears. He knew how monumental this was for his boyfriend. Johnny cared a lot about his image in the public eye, to be frank, he was vain and wanted to be seen perfectly. And due to his identity as Johnny Storm being the Human Torch not exactly being a secret (he doesn’t even wear a mask, it was bound to happen), going to meet his boyfriend’s friends in public was a huge step. “Does tomorrow at four work?” Peter suggested, his mask laying beside him as he kissed Johnny’s cheek feather light.

A small smile on his face, he replied, “Yes, it does.” With that, Johnny tilted his head to catch Peter’s lips. Together the two just sat there, kissing their boyfriend, with butterflies soaring in their stomachs, knowing that no matter what, all will turn out well.

-=-

The next day at four o’clock Peter sat down his two best friends, Ned and MJ, in a coffee shop booth and told them to stay there while he quickly went to fetch something. Ned nodded as he sipped on his coffee while MJ gave Peter a suspicious glance but shooed him off anyways. “What do you think he’s hiding?” Ned whispered to MJ as he stirred his coffee.

“Whatever it is, we’re about to find out.” MJ hummed as she stole a sip of Ned’s latte.

Meanwhile, Peter was whispering quietly to Johnny in the alley next to the shop, trying to calm him down before getting him to meet Ned and MJ. “They’re going to love you, there’s nothing to worry about.” Peter cajoled as he caressed Johnny’s arms comfortingly.

“-my hair is a mess!

“And my clothes are rumpled,

“And the media pretty much shows me as either the perfect pretty boy or an asshole, I can’t be both-”

Peter interrupted, “Johnny!” With a deep breath, he stepped closer and smoother his boyfriend’s hair back. “Your hair looks amazing, as always. Your clothes are fine- they won’t care about a wrinkle here or there, and they’re my best friends. They know very well that the media isn’t very accurate.”

Johnny took a few deep breaths and then stared into Peter’s eyes. “Okay, I think I’m ready.”

With a smile, Peter clasped his hand around Johnny’s and lead him into the quiet coffee shop. No one really paid them any attention, why would they? It’s not like anything really exciting happens at that local shop anyways like superhero guests, or robbers.

The only ones who did pay attention to the couple were Ned and MJ. Ned sat there, his mouth wide open, aghast. He was about to meet the famous Johnny Storm. The Human Torch!

… And he was holding hands with Peter? His best friend?

Ned’s mouth closed. Oh. He understood. Without another thought, Ned stood up and hugged the two, “haha welcome to the friend group Mr Storm, Mr Torch dude uh-”

Once everyone sat around the small little table MJ piped in, “He’s the firestorm guy, right? Like flame powers right?”

Johnny just nodded, because she wasn’t exactly wrong, and well, the name sounded kind of badass. He did have fire powers and his last name was Storm. _Gosh, why didn’t I think of that name before I chose ‘Human Torch’,_ he thought to himself.

MJ then looked at their intertwined hands before giving them a rare grin, “Good pick, Pete. You could’ve done much worse.”

Peter, confused if that was a compliment or an insult responded, “Uh, thanks MJ! Well, thanks… I think.” MJ simply nodded as in to say ‘you’re welcome’ before drinking the rest of Ned’s latte.

After a couple of ice breaking comments, the conversation flowed between the four and by the time the coffee shop was closing they were all entranced in a thrilling topic of physics, science, and morals of a hero.

Once the bewildered worker (who had just recognised Johnny Storm) hesitantly kicked them out so he could close up, the four were all fast friends, and Johnny blended into their friend dynamics seamlessly.

Ned and MJ waved goodbye to the couple as they hopped over to the nearest subway station to get home. The streets, due to not being on a main road, were slowly becoming void of people, leaving Johnny and Peter alone.

Johnny, despite complaining about his hair, was wearing a ridiculous hat in a form of disguise, and he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. “Did you enjoy today, did you like them?” Peter asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around Johnny’s shoulders.

With a smile, Johnny replied, “I did, they are amazing people, and I loved seeing you around them- you just come to life,” he pecked Peter’s nose, “you were so cute getting into a debate for physics.”

Peter gave a disgruntled groan before resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest. “I’m glad you met them.”

“Yeah, I am too…”

“Johnny?”

“Yea Pete?”

“Can I call you Firestorm from now on?”

With that, a small chuckle, and a ruffle of Peter’s hair, the two started to walk towards Avengers Tower.

It all turned out much better than they had anticipated. The day was a good one. A good one indeed.


	21. No Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from a **Mira** ! Thanks for the prompts! Keep them coming!!

Peter was having a horrendous week. Not only were finals less than a week away, but also the whole ‘secret identity’ thing… well, that was no longer secret.

The day started off normally… well kinda...

_Peter tapped his fingers on his leg to the music that was blasting in his eardrums. He nodded his head to the beat and hummed along. When the subway screeched to a grinding halt at his stop he rushed out with the business class of New York City. He usually was getting ready for school around this time, but today was Bring Your Kid To Work Day. And since Peter tended to attract trouble, he really didn’t want to be around a bunch of vulnerable and sick people at the hospital. He didn’t want them to get hurt because he seems to bring trouble with him no matter where he is._

_So instead, somehow, Tony Stark told Peter to come into the tower and shadow him for the day. It wasn’t like Peter had never been in the tower, in fact, he even had an internship with Mr Stark. But the thing was that he tended to stay in the labs tinkering with things with the other interns, or helping Mr Stark with the Iron Man suit. But today would be different. It was the unveiling of a new Stark Earbuds. Not only did it give incredible sound cancelling, but also has a feature that utilises AI, so that if the computer runs a chance that there is a danger, the music will automatically lessen in volume/turn off to allow the consumer time to react to whatever was coming. An example would be wearing the earbuds while crossing the street, the AI encrypted inside will scan the oncoming cars and their speed, and if it finds that one car isn’t slowing down it will turn down the music and start a low beeping noise to alert the listener of the danger._

_It also had some other cool features, but Mr Stark refused to tell him more than that until the unveiling._

_If Peter was to shadow Tony today, that meant he would basically be on stage with him, or even talking to executives or investors. That was something Peter wasn’t the fondest of._

_The day went by incredibly quickly, and before Peter knew it, the unveiling was in a few minutes. Shadowing Mr Stark was very mellow so far, nothing really had happened besides a new intern spilling coffee on Peter’s shirt when he tripped in a spout of ‘ohmygoditstonystark’ or something along the lines of that._

_Of course, whenever a day seems uneventful, Hell just has to be unleashed._

_So when Mr Stark and Peter walked onto stage to show off the new product, the earbuds started to let off a beeping noise, the sound they give off when danger is heading this way. That, of course, made everyone a bit on edge, but before any comments could be made, the ceiling shook and fell._

_Mr Stark called his suits, but they weren’t going to get there fast enough. So Peter did what he had to do. He activated the web shooters (of which he kept attached on his wrists just in case) and trapped all the falling debris from crushing the journalists and news reporters._

_He had used his web shooters. To save journalists. And news reporters, who just happened to be streaming the event live on their websites._

_Peter was screwed. Royally._

Little to say, since then his life has been hectic. Not only was his cell phone blowing up with texts and calls (how’d they get his number?), but life at school had felt… well fake.

People who never used to give him a second glance were now asking him questions about the Avengers, cuddling up to him, basically kissing his ass. Even Flash was acting as if they were best friends!

Thank god he still had Ned and MJ, those two, who had already known, stayed with him and fought off the insane fangirls (“we love you Peter!!” “Spiderman is the best!!”), and even ignored all of the bribes from the media for comments on who he was.

Peter didn’t deserve them.

They were truly the best friends a web-slinging hero could ever ask for.

Peter stared at his school from the safety of the tinted-windowed car and sighed. He wasn’t ready for the craziness and swarming that would surround him as soon as he stepped out of the car.

Happy, from the front seat, gave the kid a semi-pitiful look before gesturing towards his high school building. “You’ll do fine, kid. Regular school days end in a few days, and your two friends are here.” Happy half-assed gestured to where Ned and MJ were standing by the building, both sipping on an iced coffee and an extra in hand for him.

“Any more tidbits of wisdom you can offer?” Peter asked as he started to swing his bag on.

Happy tapped his hands on the steering wheel, “Just know that the world doesn’t deserve you. Stay with those you know who do, and don’t let those who want to use you close. You’re a good kid Peter, and it sucks that the world found out who you are, but you did the right thing- not letting those people die, giving up your privacy, livelihood for a couple of media personnel who are like vultures at your doorstep.”

Happy just stared at the kids who were starting to take interest in the car they were sitting in. “There’s no outrunning this. But, Peter, you’re more than just Spider-Man, you’re also Peter Parker. Don’t let them take that away from you.”

With those surprisingly helpful and heartfelt words from the ironically named Happy, Peter opened the door and walked out into the crowd.

Happy was right, there wasn’t any way to run away from this. Plus, he was Peter fucking Parker, he runs from nothing.


	22. Bonding

Natasha knew that she would regret the procedure. Not being able to bear kids. She knew as soon as she laid in the hospital bed in the Red Room that it was a mistake. And she never regretted it more than right now- watching the young Peter Parker play with Scott and Clint's kids.

It made her feel lost, lonely, because she knew no matter what she could never have children.

That didn't mean she couldn't _watch over_ children, in fact, her adoption forms were processing in the system that same moment. Peter, almost as if sensing her forlorn thoughts, pattered over to where Nat was brooding.

"You doing okay, Aunt Nat?" Peter asked, concern lacing his voice.

Natasha smiled at the boy and ran a hand through the young boy's hair as she told him that she was fine. She had to admit that she had grown fond of the young spiderling and even watched over him on missions, never allowing him out of her sight for too long.

She turned to the rest of the kids and announced, "How about we do something fun today?" All the kids' heads perked up and stared at the assassin, their idol and one of the most badass people they knew (right next to Pepper Pots of course). Natasha strode over to Tony's key ring rack where he stored all the keys of his cars and other toys in, her fingers hovered over the keys before snatching a set and smiling softly at the kids. "How about... Disneyland?"

They all started to jump up and down in excitement, even Peter seemed enthused over the idea of going to Disneyland. Peter had grown up pretty poor, and so never got attend those types of parks or go on such expensive adventures before.

Tony's head peered around the corner and he raised his eyebrows at Natasha and her announcement. After a moment of the two adults staring at each other, Tony beamed, "Let me get dressed and grab the other Avengers. Let's make this a family outing- if we're going to make a commotion with the press, then might as well go all out."

Humming happily to himself at the idea of making a scene, Tony sauntered off to wrangle the members of his mismatched family.

Flashforward two hours or so later, they were getting off of one of Tony's high powered jets. Instead of the usual six or so hours, the flight took barely an hour to get them to the city. Despite Tony claiming to want to cause a commotion, he had insisted on renting out the park for the day so that no one would bother them and they could all talk freely with only a few workers there to worry about.

Peter was basically jumping for joy as they stepped into the park, his eyes wide at all the things there was to do. His spidey senses and metabolism had made the coffee he had drunk earlier (thanks to Sam forgetting that caffeine made the kid _insane_ ) make him literally start to buzz. He was talking a mile a minute and was basically dragging both Natasha and Bucky with him to all the rides. Both of which were pleased to just be included, and to watch the young teen have carefree fun.

Tony Stark threw bags of Mickey Mouse ears at everyone in a dramatic announcement that "we have to look the part." To everyone's amusement, they had all gotten Avengers Mickey Mouse ears to match their own person. Natasha was wearing a shimmery black pair with a red spider symbol on the left ear, Peter's was blue background, and like Natasha, had a red spider on the left ear. Tony's was red and golden metallic fabric, and Steve's was just the American flag with a mock shield sewed onto the centre.

Everyone else had ears to match themselves too, but they were too busy running around and looking at the rides ( _cough cough_ Wanda and Pietro _cough cough_ ) that Peter had no idea the design on their ears.

All in all the day was a blast, filled with light-hearted quips, joyous laughter, and even a few pranks (Sam and Rhodey poured a bucket of ice water over Bucky and Sam when they weren't looking).

The Avengers were having the time of their lives, being able to let go and have fun without fearing for their lives. Peter also was having a great time, not only was he at fucking Disneyland- but he was also having some nice 'mother and son' bonding time with Natasha. The two spiders were bonding over fighting moves, bad guys, and just everything else between it.

Peter ended up telling Natasha about Flash being a jerk to him at school, MJ being the most beautiful and smart human he had ever met, and even him building Lego structures with Ned in his spare time.

In return, Natasha confided to Peter that she was attempting to gain custody of a kid. She loved protecting the world and living the assassin life, but she was ready to calm it down a bit, to learn to care for someone else, someone who depends on her.

"I don't think my papers will even get accepted, though." Natasha continued. "What sane person would put a child into the hands of an assassin and spy to take care of?" Once Peter tried to answer it, she just laughed half-heartedly, "It was a rhetorical question, kid. But the answer I guess would be no one. No one would trust the life of another in the hands of a monster whose job is to take lives away."

Peter, at a loss of what to say, simply wrapped his arms around Natasha and hugged her, his Mickey Mouse ears falling a bit off his head in the process. The setting sun beat down on their heads as the two stood in silence, simply hugging. After a while, Peter confidently proclaimed, "You're not a bad person, Aunt Nat, and for the record, I think you'd make an amazing mother."

Natasha hugged Peter tighter and put her head in his hair, comforting both herself and Peter (who was starting to tear up). "Thanks, Pete... That means more than you think."

And it did mean more than Peter knew. In fact, it gave her the courage to fight for custody of a little girl months later.

And after about a year of fighting, Natasha became a mother of a twelve-year-old abandoned little girl, and you can bet your ass she was the best mother out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Happy Mother's Day!**
> 
> **Also I need more prompts so keep them coming! :D**


	23. Chaotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **De-aged Spideypool (like both highschool) because minors and adults shouldn't be shipped thanks**

Peter was having a curious day. Working at the lab at Stark Tower was always a key component to things getting weird in Peter’s life. Star Industries, although the leading company in energy, wasn’t exactly the most serious place to work. Sure, getting an internship was almost impossible, and yes they only hire literal geniuses. But geniuses and intelligent people, in general, tend to get bored sometimes and do stupid things. Tony understood this the most, and so yes there were deadlines and serious changing-the-world projects to do, but mostly it was fun little inventions, office games, and playing around with your colleagues.

Getting hired as an intern by Mr Stark was the best thing to have happened to Peter- and he was Spider-Man! Working at the tower made every day there the time of his life. One day it’s inventing a talking toaster, another the lightsabers from Star Wars, and another day a Roomba that swung a baseball bat and attacked intruders!

Today was one of the weirder days, Peter had called in sick because his boyfriend, Wade, was back in town and was even helping out with experiments at the tower. He hadn’t seen Wade in a month due to him being sent on a classified mission for the X-Men abroad, and since he was back Peter just wanted to spend the day with him. It just so happened that he would miss a field trip to an undisclosed location, but Peter didn’t really care to be honest… field trips always seem to end in chaos for him so he’s adamant about avoiding them from now on.

“Peter!” Wade called as Peter scanned his keycard to enter the lab. Before Peter could look up and greet him, Wade had basically tackled him in a huge hug, “I’ve missed you!”

Peter could do nothing but laugh at his boyfriend’s antics and hug him back. “I missed you too, but we should get going on the experiment.”

Wade took place in multiple experiments around the tower, despite Mr Stark hating him for a diverse amount of reasons (to name a few: dating Peter, being an asshole, killing people, dating Peter…), he was still working in the tower due to his regenerative powers. It was always handy to have an immortal guy in a lab that could run up to something on fire and put it out- no casualties or medical bills because he would heal instantly anyways.

The other interns and workers that were participating in today’s study slowly started to trickle in. They all groggily greeted Peter and Wade before going to the talking coffee machine (who is known for yelling, “Wake up your degenerates!”/ “Stop twisting my handle like that you buffoon!” / “I will stop making this cup of coffee if you keep groaning about your fucking hangover.”), needless to say they were slowly waking up and getting starry-eyed about the experiment today.

“Did you guys hear about the tour today?” One of the other interns, Jen, spoke up as she drank a cup of steaming coffee. Some of the other interns hummed a yes in response, but the majority stared at her with blank eyes. “You,” one of the older interns, anticipating the next word, rushed over and covered Peter’s ears, “assholes really need to start paying attention to the staff calendar, it’s been booked for months.”

The intern released his hold on Peter’s ears and walked away to pick up his tea he had placed on the desk. Not like that whole censoring thing did anything mind you, Peter did, in fact, have superhuman hearing. But it wasn’t like the other interns knew that.

“Who is coming on the tour?” Peter piped up, “Are they investors?”

Everyone just startled mumbling about how they had no idea, and soon enough the topic was forgotten. In the buzz of excitement of testing out a new formula for a silent glitter bomb, it was supposed to explode in complete silence, instantly coating any room and objects in the coloured glitter of the consumer’s choice.

It was going to be a power move for the Avengers prank war coming up.

-=-

A few hours later, and with five whole glitter bombs coating the room and the interns within it, the tour group finally arrived. “What happened in here?” The tour guide, Adam, chuckled as he leads the group inside.

One of the yellow glitter coated interns popped up, “Silent glitter bombs- or at least-” an explosion sounded and the ears of those around popped as a coating of pink glitter dusted the room, “-supposed to be silent. We still have to tweak the formula.”

“Sounds great!” the tour guide chirped, “Would one of you want to talk a bit about what goes on in these labs for the tour?”

Without a second thought, those working in the area called “Peter!” It was an unsaid thing that if the tour needed someone to spout of facts that they’d call Peter. He was Mr Stark’s intern, and literally knew everything about everything about the tower and every floor on it.

Peter jogged over at the sound of his name being called and as soon as he got around the corner to see the tour members he froze. They all shouted, “Peter?”

It was his class. His class from school. In his lab.

“Wait- so the intern was real?” Flash scoffed, “I don’t believe it, he must have paid someone off.”

The rest of the class shushed Flash and stared at their other classmate in disbelief. Peter, covered in blue, gold, and pink glitter stood there staring at his class, his eyes wide and scared. After the other intern cleared their throat, Peter came to. “Oh, well sorry I didn’t go on the field trip today- but seems I didn’t really miss anything after all.”

Without a second thought, Peter quickly handed them all safety goggles and lab coats before ushering them into the lab. He spouted off useless but interesting facts about the lab and told them some of the things they were doing here. All of his class was still in awe about Peter working there, even his teacher looked shocked, but MJ and Ned were just smiling jovially at Peter as they took in their surroundings.

“Hey, Pete!” Wade called as he came over and hugged his boyfriend from behind, “How many swords do you think I could skewer myself with before I pass out from the pain? Mari thinks I’d tap out at six, but I bet it could do more than that.” Peter’s classmates looked horrified, but Peter seemed unfazed and simply considered the question.

“I’d put my money on ten tops.” Peter finally decided. “Hey, Mari!” Peter shouted at another intern, “Could you grab some swords from the storage room! Let’s test this theory out!”

Peter’s teacher looked absolutely horrified at this, “Mr Parker you can’t just stab people with swor-”

Wade cut in, “Yeah he can, I’m like immortal so you could shoot me in the head and I’d be fine in a few minutes.” Wade then turned and kissed his boyfriend on the neck before mumbling, “babe, if I do more than ten swords would you let me pay for the next date?”

A few of the girls (and guys) around deflated at hearing Peter was with someone, but the majority were still reeling over the fact that Peter’s boyfriend was _immortal_. Like how does that even happen? How did he find out? Did one day he just stab himself and found he could heal?

Mari came rushing back in just as Peter responded, “You’re on.” The two had this abnormal thing about wanting to pay for each other's meals and activities and gifts. Always trying to spoil the other, and having to one-up the other every time to do so.

“Let’s test this theory out!” Mari shouted, and the rest of the workers halted what they were doing and rushed to grab pens and paper, this would be interesting.

Thankfully the tour members and their guide were rushed out before they could see swords being plunged into the chest of a man, few could handle that sort of thing, and being coated in glitter they did the rest of their tour in a daze.

Peter Parker? Their classmate? Dating some immortal dude? And working at Stark Industries?

Insane.

While his classmates were still attempting to process what they had just learned, Peter was in the chaos induced lab watching people stab Wade with swords.

Wade won the bet that day with eleven, winning himself a date of spoiling Peter, and the rest of the interns got to watch regeneration first hand.

It was a win-win situation, really.

Peter just sighed as he watched his insane boyfriend heal from the swords that were previously jutting out of his chest, and he laughed quietly as he stared at his coworkers, decked out in glitter, writing furious notes about their observations. It had been a chaotic day, and one full of surprises, but Peter wouldn’t have traded it for the world. He really wouldn’t have.

He loved his life, loved every single chaotic detail in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **leave prompts if you want to see something! Hope you're enjoying the thing- sorry if this is a little messy lol.**


	24. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger- Mentions knives and regrets and stuff**
> 
> _Ex-Hydra agent, Peter Parker, is living his now normal life as a teenager at Midtown High School. And he's having a good time leaving his past behind, or at least he was until a SHIELD agent walked into his room and tried to assign him to a case._

Peter was used to being watched. That was what happened when you were an ex-hydra agent- people watched you. Made sure you weren’t a threat. That you were going to stay civil and not go all stabby.

Not that Peter minded being watched per se, he wasn’t like his ex-colleagues, he wasn’t in the business for fun or because his values matched up with theirs. No, he was working for Hydra because that was all he knew.

All he ever knew was their whispered lies, tongue-twisted tales, and their haunting peaceful words as they put a knife in his hand.

He was not like them.

He didn’t enjoy the work, he didn’t believe in their cause- but what was one to do when that was all they knew?

Well, what you do is get an out. Betray. Backstab. Throw everyone he ever knew under the bus to escape the hole that Hydra had buried him in.

And so that was what he did.

Flash forward to a year later and SHIELD had allowed him to live a normal life. One without assassination, without cultish words, and one without Hydra, all thanks to him giving them information of the inner workings of the organization.

Peter was just happy to be let free of that place, he would have given them anything they wanted to leave all that darkness behind.

And to leave it there.

Behind him.

But fate has other things for him in store. In the middle of class at his new (and first) school, Midtown High School, someone barged into the room with a SHIELD badge in hand staring straight at Peter. And Peter knew what the man wanted.

The first thing that came out of his mouth was, “No.”

His class stared at him wide-eyed, never really hearing the young teen say anything loud, as Peter liked to stay quiet and listen, only ever talking to his friends Ned and MJ.

The man in the suit waved the badge and with a commanding voice, he projected, “You have no choice, kid. Get your ass in gear.”

Flustered classmates stared at the two, even more confused.

Peter, frustratedly threw his pencil at the agent as if it was a throwing knife, it sailed across the room with such precision that it would have hit the man in the head- but this wasn’t just a man, it was a secretive government agent, so naturally, he expertly dodged the writing utensil. Peter snarled at the man, “I have a choice, I always have a choice- you said I wouldn’t have to anymore if I told you all I knew!” He was becoming hysterical, he couldn’t- no way, not again! He had left it all behind him, please don’t make him go back to that dark hole, to feel the steel against his skin and to become _him_ again.

Peter couldn’t do that to himself, he couldn’t become a monster all over again.

The man simply walked calmly over to the table and placed a briefcase in front of Peter. His classmates simply watched with a mix of caution and awe. Clicks of the leather briefcase being unlocked was the only sound that filled the room, and so the case was flipped open- revealing silver blades that shimmered and reflected in the fluorescent lights of the school classroom. “This is not optional, this is a command, agent, you are being activated.”

Ned, Peter’s first and only friend, stared at Peter before looking back at the two deadly knives in the case. Peter, feeling the heated stares of his peers, sneered, “I’m not one of your agents to command.”

With a cocked eyebrow, the man nodded as if he was expecting this answer. In a quick and elegant move, he grabbed his pistol and pushed the barrel of the gun to Peter’s head. “I know, you’re nothing more than Hydra scum- which is why you will do this or we’ll hand you over to your old friends, see how much they would like to take revenge on their traitorous protege.” Multiple intakes of breath were heard throughout the room, people were gasping and clutching their chairs, they had heard about Hydra. Who hadn’t, it was an internationally known terrorist group- they were so bad that the class learns about them in History! And to think, one of their classmates had worked for them? That was terrifying, to say the least.

Peter, ignoring the room of shocked teens, reached forward and felt the cold steel of his old blades in his hand once more. They were the exact same as they were when SHIELD confiscated them, the only difference was that the Hydra logo was sanded off to show a clean black handle, one without any carvings etched in it.

Through the reflection on the knife, Peter was the man place the gun back in its holster in his jacket. In a small voice, he whispered in a haunting voice, “I promised myself I wouldn’t kill anyone anymore- that I was more than that.” The words seemed to echo throughout the room and the class shivered at the emotion behind the hurt-filled words. Peter stared up at the man, who just then realized that he was nothing more than a kid. Peter Parker was nothing more than a child Hydra moulded into what they desired him to be, and he had broken free from those bindings, and he, who was supposed to be the good guy, was forcing this kid to do exactly what Hydra did.

The agent felt sick to his stomach. But in a steady voice, he replied, “Then don’t kill him. Just rough him up enough to cooperate and bring back to base.”

Peter continued to stare at his reflection in the knife, feeling just as helpless as he did when he was under Hydra’s thumb- that is until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Ned.

And he didn’t seem afraid of Peter?

No, he didn’t seem scared at all.

All Ned did was place a hand on his friend’s shoulder in a show of silence support. Ned didn’t really know too much about Peter, and from what he has heard from this conversation so far was that Peter had a shit childhood and was now being forced to do something he didn’t want to do. Ned didn’t quite know what it was going to entail, and he didn’t know who his friend used to be- but that didn’t matter. He knew who his friend currently was. Who Peter Parker was. And Peter was no killer, not a mean guy, and wouldn’t do something so drastic unless it was completely necessary.

Peter, with newfound confidence thanks to his new friend, asked, “Who is it?”

The man, knowing he now had Peter on his side and ready to negotiate whispered in Peter’s ear, too quiet for the kids prying classmates to hear, “An old pal of yours. We need you to hunt him down and bring him in to serve his sentence out, or even for relocation- we’re thinking Wakanda. He’s too dangerous to be left alone to his own devices or even to be doing Hydra’s bidding.”

Peter, nodded and started to flip the knives around in his hands, getting used to his old companions once again being with him. “Why me though? Why not an actual agent?”

The man simply gave a small smirk, “Why because you think like him, you know his thoughts and his training- how better to find a rat than to send another after him?”

With that, the man started to walk away, but before he could leave he stared a the class, “If any of you breathe a word of this to anyone- well let’s just say you won’t stay breathing for very long.”

And with that, he was gone.

Peter repacked his school bag, slid the knives into their slots, and took the case file that the man had somehow slipped in front of Peter when he wasn’t paying attention. He gave Ned a lopsided smile after he locked the briefcase. “It seems I’ll be missing school for a while, can you take notes for me and send me the classwork through the doorman at my apartment building?”  
Ned, unsure of how giving homework to some doorman would get it to wherever Peter was off to, just nodded at his friend. Peter ignored the rest of his class and their dubious questions as he walked to the door to leave the room, but stopped when he heard his friend call out to him, “... Just be safe Peter.”

Peter beamed, and gave a wave before rushing out of the room. He opened the case file and read who his target was. His eyes twinkled as he read it, excited to see his old friend, who also despised Hydra’s teachings. “It’s been a while since we’ve talked, hasn’t it been, Bucky?”


	25. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **You asked for a part two of _A Promise_ so here it is!**
> 
>  
> 
> **After weeks of searching, Peter believes he's finally found both his target and the elusive nation of Wakanda.**

It had been two weeks, and Peter had found himself in some distant undeveloped nation, hiking through the sand dunes with sweat dripping down his brow.

This was not what he’d call a good time. But he was doing this not to please SHIELD, but to see his friend, Bucky. Peter had sold him out along with the rest of Hydra when he had the chance- a chance at freedom. He wanted to feel guilty about it. But he didn’t.

That was one thing that Hydra taught him that was truly helpful- on a mission self-preservation reigned supreme. Your life before others. Save your own hide before ever thinking of someone else.

Ned had been doing what Peter asked, handing over packets of worksheets to Peter’s doorman, which somehow got to him where he was (wherever he was anyways- he had lost track of his location once he wandered through a lost city a couple of days back). He was quite unsure of where exactly he was- but he had a feeling he was going the right direction.

Something inside of him, something connected to the other agents bound to Hydra not by choice, but by necessity. It helped him seek the whereabouts of Bucky. Plus the agent that came to his school was right, only a rat can sniff another one out. Peter knew how Bucky thought, knew his training and what his next move would be, knew where he’d stash cash, when he’d swap disguises, knew when he would leave town. Peter knew because he would do the exact same things.

Back when he was younger, and Bucky was however old (Peter never quite understood Bucky’s age due to the whole freezing him thing), they would train together. Bucky seemed to have a soft spot for him, so in the dead of night when the other agents and the scientists were either sleeping or too busy to notice, Bucky would sneak them away and would train Peter. Teach him how to hang onto his own morals. Teach him how to hide his own thoughts. Teach him how to survive- and if he were to ever get a chance to escape, how to avoid Hydra and stay off the grid.

To Peter’s knowledge, it seemed what Bucky told Peter so long ago, of how to stay out of Hydra’s grasp, was now being used by the older agent. Bucky was hiding from everything and everyone that would wish to control him.

And now Peter, who considered Bucky a friend, had to hunt him down to strip away the new found freedom Bucky has secured for himself.

If Peter felt guilty about anything, it would be that.

A shimmering barrier came into view, warping the land around it, making it seem like a mirage, giving the view of nothing but flat grassland. But Peter knew better. He had found one of Wakanda’s secret entrances.

Warm leather melded in his hand as Peter grasped onto his daggers. He could feel it, the air felt more alive. He had not only found the elusive nation, but he had also found his target, Bucky.

A grim smile made its way onto Peter’s face. Maybe when he brought Bucky into SHIELD he’d be allowed to stay in the shadows, to finally give up the knives in his hands. To have a chance at a better life.

It wasn’t the most realistic idea- something inside of Peter knew that if he succeeded this mission, there was no way that SHIELD would let him go, would let their new asset leave the field.

Peter’s toes clenched in his sandals as he approached the barrier. The skin on his arms perked up, his sixth sense --which had been instilled in him at Hydra at a young age-- warning him of the unknown dangers that would arise in Wakanda.

By the time he was no more than a foot away from the barrier, a voice rang out, an accent lilting their voice, “What are you doing here, stranger?”

Peter’s head turned to see a man in a black and purple panther suit. The eyes narrowed as he warily eyed Peter. As Peter let go of his knives’ handles and made sure they were hidden in his cloak, he raised his hands in the universal symbol of ‘don’t kill me I mean no harm’. Which was ironic because Peter did, in fact, mean harm.

Peter’s raspy voice from the hot desert air replied, “I’m here in search of a man you are harbouring, Your Majesty.” Honesty was always best. Especially when dealing with an enhanced individual like the Black Panther.

Yes, Peter knew who he was. Hydra had filed on every enhanced individual in the world, and among the top twenty biggest threats was King T’Challa, the Black Panther.

T’Challa took a step forward and suddenly leapt forward and bound Peter’s hands behind his back. Now, Peter could’ve easily dodged the attack, or even broken the bonds that bound him- but that wouldn’t make his current situation any better. He needed to get into the city to find Bucky. And what better way to gain entrance to a land so foreign it could be considered mythical, then by being their prisoner and being brought to their capital for questioning?

Without another word, T’Challa dragged Peter through the shimmering barrier, and Peter’s eyes widened at the huge skyscrapers that littered the sky, and the colourful bustling people running around. The city wasn’t just thriving- it was alive. Alive with energy, technology, with its people. Wakanda was more than just a place, Peter could tell by the feeling in the air.

A group of warrior women seized Peter and searched him, effectively confiscating his blades and his other items. Quietly thankful at the knives being carried away, Peter felt as if a weight was lifted off his chest. If he stayed here forever would SHIELD find him? Would Wakanda give him the freedom he so desired, just as they had given Bucky? Or would they turn out to be like the rest and use him?

Peter was starting to think the world was giving him trust issues.

The warriors lead him through the city, spears pointed at him with every step as they walked closer and closer towards the centre of the bustling metropolis.

Walking through the crowd of lively and colourful people seemed so alien to Peter. He watched as kids ran carefree through the streets, their clothes of vibrant hues fluttering behind them as they scampered through the streets.

Before Peter could take another glance to soak in the city, he was roughly directed into the door of a huge glass building, one that rivalled the size of Tony Stark’s tower in New York.

Without much more care of where they were taking him, (he knew he should be paying attention so it’d be easier to escape, but he’d cross that bridge when he got there,) Peter started to think of what he’d actually tell Bucky if he ever did find him.

Would Peter have the heart to drag Bucky away from this sanctuary? To sell his old teacher out to SHIELD? And did Peter even have it in him to stay here? To leave behind everything- because it could be so easy, to run away from it all…

But then Peter remembered Ned. Ned, his friend. Who even after he found out about a horrifying sliver of Peter’s past, didn’t abandon him. Who still sent him his homework with tiny notes attached telling him the commotion he had missed at school. How even though MJ didn’t say it outright, Ned could tell she missed their third companion.

Before Peter could think through everything more thoroughly, he was placed in a cold metal chair in front of a floating slab that acted as a table and oh-- it seemed Peter could stop his search. And on the other side of the table was who he had come here for.

“Peter, long time no see, old friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Part three? Or a different universe and prompt? Up to you!**


	26. A Choice Is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Peter and his target converse (part three of Hydra fanfic)**

Even though Peter knew that his intentions here were not ones of peace or reunion, he couldn’t help the smile that slithered its way onto his face. Before he knew it, he had a beaming grin on his face, lighting up the room. “Bucky! It’s been forever!”

Bucky, who had up until then sat quietly and distant broke into a huge smile and stood up to hug the boy in front of him. Peter, who due to his arm restraints, couldn’t hug back, was content enough to just feel his old mentor’s arms around him. He reminisced in the times when Bucky would hold the young boy and comfort him after a kill when Bucky rubbed his back in comfort and promised that he would do whatever he could to get the young boy out. But, most of all he remembered the times when Bucky would sit there and read him stories or tell him adventures that he had with his best friend, Steve, before Hydra had taken him. Despite Hydra’s best efforts, Bucky retained his memories, and due to Bucky’s masterful deception skills, Hydra was none the wiser.

Bucky let go of their embrace and swiftly undid Peter’s bindings. King T’Challa watched with wary eyes, “I assume you know this man?” He asked Bucky.

Nodding, Bucky replied, “I helped raise the kid, I sure as hell know him.”

Peter, whose arms were now free, chirped in, “Hey, old man, I sure as hell am not a kid no more!”

Bucky rolled his eyes playfully before they got stern and questioning, “Why are you here, you wouldn’t have hunted me down unless it was important- so what is it?”

The weight of the situation fell down upon Peter’s shoulders once more. He collapsed into the chair and stared up at Bucky, debating what to say. After a few moments of him collecting his thoughts, he croaked out honestly, “SHIELD gave me a mission that they have coerced me into completing…” When Bucky stood silent with a knowing glint in his eyes, Peter continued, “They want me to bring you in for questioning.”

With a snort, Bucky collapsed on his own chair, “Better than killing me I suppose.”

Peter, in a moment of weakness, forgetting that others were in the room beside his mentor, put his head in his hands and his shoulders started to shake. “I-I just wanted to be free of anyone’s hand. To no longer be a pawn- but no matter where I go it seems a pawn is all I’ll ever be.” He stared at his hands and opened and closed them, he could almost feel the blood dripping on them from everything he had done. He was filthy, drenched in the blood of both the guilty and the innocent. “I thought that SHIELD would let me stay a civilian, let me be normal, let me be a kid for once. But it seems they want The Spider just like everyone else.”

The Spider. That’s who he used to be, that’s who he was bound to by Hydra. One of the deadliest assassins in the world, one who was bound not by contract, but by Hydra and their highest bidder. Peter had hurt so many people in his time as The Spider. And he started the job when he was the mere age of seven. No one expects the kid to be the one out for your blood- so it worked in both Hydra and their bidder’s favour.

No one ever saw him coming.

And Peter never got any sleep because of it.

At the mention of his alias’ name, a hush fell over the room as the others stared at the young boy who couldn’t be more than sixteen sit in front of them, crying in grief. They had all thought The Spider was an older man, at least in his thirties (or his senior years like Bucky) and couldn’t quite process that the young boy in front of them was him. Was the man- no the boy- that reigned terror over the planet’s head for seven years. Still sniffling, Peter whimpered, “I had no choice- I was so young and Hydra had taken me from my home, I had to do what they wanted. And now, because I’m older, I thought I’d finally have a choice, t-there’s always a choice,” he took a deep intake of breath, “but it seems that there’s never a choice in the matter for me.” Before anyone could respond, he jolted up in his chair, tears streaming down his face, “But I have a choice now…

“I’ll simply not do it. Say I never found you, Bucky. I can’t take this wondrous city away from you- I just can’t take your second chance at life away.” He stood up, his feet planted firmly, “so I won’t.”

Peter had a shit-eating grin plastered on his hysterical face. He repeated, “So I won’t.” He leapt from foot to foot, becoming excited about something the rest in the room did not know.

“Yes,” Peter hummed to himself, “there’s always a choice- and mine has been made.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I can probs write one more part just to give you all a catharsis, but idk man up to you all**


	27. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Final part of this four part series. Peter made his decision and then leaves Wakanda.**

The rest of the room stood in wonder at the boy who was hopping from foot to foot. This boy, who was around the same age as King T’Challa’s little sister, Shuri, was even deadlier than his own guard. This boy was taken when he was a kid and raised and forced to become this. T’Challa felt a lump form in his chest.

No kid should ever have to go through what he did.

Without a second thought, T’Challa spoke up, “You can stay here, you don’t have to go back overseas. We can keep you safe here, just like we are with your mentor.”

Peter shook his head, his thoughts spinning about the life he made back home. He couldn’t just leave it all behind-- well in theory, he could. But he made actual friends and carved a niche out for himself in that school, he couldn’t just give that up! A small smile made its way onto his face, “I really have to go back. But if it’s okay with you, I’d like to stay a few days to come up with a cover story.”

T’Challa welcomed the boy with open arms, and decided then and there, that no matter what the media says about his boy that he was simply misguided and needed a helping hand. “You are welcome to stay in my kingdom anytime.” After a second thought, T’Challa asked, “Would you like your items back?”

Grimacing, Peter shook his head frantically. If there was one thing he didn’t want, it was his knives back. A reminder of his past. A reminder of who he used to be.

The king seemed to understand and before he could say anything else, someone burst into the room, “Brother I am so bored-” All eyes turned to see her, and a mischievous grin wormed its way onto Shuri’s face. “And who is this?”

Shuri walked over to where Peter was standing next to Bucky, who had put a protective arm around his protege’s shoulders. “Shuri, this is Peter, a friend from Hydra. He’s staying with us until he gets his bearings.” Bucky informed her.

Shuri eyed Peter warily, a smile still gracing her face. “Nice to meet you,” Peter chirped, putting on a facade of a charismatic young teen. Not to say he wasn’t usually charismatic, but he wasn’t in an amazing mood considering his fate was certainly questionable at the moment.

Shuri didn’t even question the young boy, just took it in stride. She took Peter back to her lab, saying something about becoming friends, but not before making fun of T’Challa and giving Bucky a fist bump.

The two became fast friends, and Peter was happy to add her to his friend list. Currently residing of Ned, MJ, Bucky, and now, Shuri. The list wasn’t too long, but it was growing faster than Peter could have ever imagined, so he couldn’t complain.

Soon a few days had passed, and Peter had time to piece together a story for SHIELD. He hadn’t been getting any more messages from SHIELD or Ned, it seemed that Wakanda was a land away from other lands. No unwanted messages came in, and no went out. The blissful days went by too fast, filled with inventing with Shuri, exploring the kingdom, and of course, catching up with Bucky. They had training sessions to reminisce like the old days. It seemed like the two assassins had gotten a bit rusty because it was more often than not a shorter fight without each other pulling out any flashy moves. But they were still fun outings, Peter liked to believe that their sparring matches weren’t as lethal and intense because they no longer felt like they were consistently on a ledge. Now, they were able to relax. To make choices.

It was a freedom that was long overdue.

By the time Peter was at the barrier of Wakanda, his eyes were once again lighting up with emotions, and a smile was on his face much more than his usual frown. He had a beat up bag full of half-eaten rations, and a nearly empty water sheepskin. Peter also had put on distressed clothes and rolled around in the dirt before getting his stuff. He also conveniently didn’t have his knives with him. The point of all of this?

There was no proof of him ever making it to Wakanda. No evidence to tie him to ever running into Bucky. Nothing other than to point him towards wandering around the desert alone, scared of running out of water.

He hugged everyone before he left with a smile. But as soon as he crossed the shimmering barrier, he put on a distressed face, wide eyes and a scared facial expression. If he was going to sell his story, he was going to do it the right way.

Peter had decided while in Wakanda that no one else could ever control him. He made his own decisions, no one else. Not anymore. The only thing he took from Wakanda was a gift from Shuri, a small seemingly simple strip of fabric tied around his wrist. The piece of fabric was unsurprising not a piece of fabric. It was actually a communication device that Peter could use from anywhere in the world to talk to his buddy and ask for help. Bucky also had one, allowing them to stay in touch without the fear of being traced because it only worked for their person due to Shuri doing something for it to be activated by their biometrics.

Peter lowered his head and gave a pitiful cough as he trekked through the sandy dunes. SHIELD would locate him soon now that he was back in their jurisdiction, it was now only a waiting game for them to find him and ask where he has been for the last couple of days.

He dragged his feet with a limp that he forced Bucky to beat into him before he left the city. It wasn’t long before the sounds of a helicopter chopped above him, informing him of SHIELDS arrival. Peter let big fat crocodile tears run down his cheeks as agents came out and helped usher him into the safety of the helicopter.

Peter had a story mapped out in his head, evidence in items to back him up, and bruises to show struggle. There was nothing SHIELD could do now but believe that The Spider was no longer an asset, was no longer useful as a weapon. Peter gave himself a small smile while everyone else looked elsewhere. He was finally making his own choice, and that was to control his own destiny and dismantle a huge company from the inside out.

He was finally truly free.


	28. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ENDGAME SPOILERS** Peter mourns _______'s death

Peter saw his face everywhere he looked. HIs father figure. Tony Stark. Tony had given his life to save everyone else’s, and even though Peter knew Tony died a heroes death, he couldn’t help but feel as if it was unwarranted and unjust. Just staring at his Spider-Man suit was enough to let the burned memory of his death into his mind once again. 

The funeral was a sombre occasion. Everyone stood in their seats with tears trickling down their faces as they all said goodbye to Tony Stark. His ashes were let out on an extravagant wreath of flowers and various goods that reminded everyone of Tony. An elegant but powerful ceremony. One that brought nothing but tears and memories, filled with reminiscing and heart filled connections. 

Still, as Peter stood and stared at Morgan Stark, Tony’s little girl, he felt his heart jolt in pain. This poor little girl just lost her father. Peter remembered what that was like. How it was like to lose his father. And then Uncle Ben… And now Tony.

Peter had lost so many father figures in his life, he didn’t know if he could survive losing another one. Getting down on his knees, Peter smiled kindly at the little girl, “Hey Morgan! I’m Peter.”

The little girl looked at him with her father’s intelligent eyes, “Peter Parker! My dad talked about you a lot! How you saved the world whenever you could!” Next thing Peter knew, Morgan had jumped into Peter’s arms and was hugging him. She sniffled and Peter hugged her tighter, hating to hear the young girl’s cries, “I miss him.”

Peter gave a bitter smile and silently cursed the universe. He knew this pain all too well. “I do too Morgan… I do too.”

“Morgan? Who is this?” A voice asked quietly. The two let go of their embrace and looked over to see a teenager maybe a few years older than Peter.

“This is Peter! The guy dad talked about!” Morgan chirped, tears still dripping down her cheeks.

His eyes lit up in recognition, and the boy held his hand out to Peter, “Hey, I’m Harley. The Mechanic talked about you so much these past five years.” Peter shook the boy's hand, remembering his name from the time Tony had mumbled about the two needing to meet when they were in his lab one time.

Morgan pulled Harley over and pulled the two teenage boys into a group hug with her. The three just stood there in a hug. All three with tears ceaselessly dripping from their eyes and soiling their shirts. The trio let out cries that haunted the night as they mourned their father figure. 

That was how Pepper and Happy found them. Crying into each other's shoulders and holding each other. Holding each other from falling apart.

Pepper wordlessly joined the hug, comforting her daughter as well as the sons Tony had taken as his own and given his love and attention to. The four slowly calmed down, tear stains marring their clothing and faces.

They all knew that Tony was gone for good, but they had each other, and no one could take that away from them. Tony had brought them together, and now nothing was going to rip them away from one another.

Peter, Morgan, and Harley walked hand in hand back to Pepper’s car. Yes, nothing would ever tear them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Short but sweet :)**


End file.
